The Monsters' Club: Holiday Specials
by LJ1983
Summary: The gang at the club just don't cause havoc at normal times of the year, oh no. Holidays such as Christmas and Valentines' Day are compromised too, and poor Pinhead still must babysit his wards during those days whilst also raising a family. What disasters lurk around the corner during days when one should be celebrating? First up; HALLOWEEN!
1. Halloween 2011

**The Monsters' Club: Holiday Specials**

* * *

_Disclaimer__** - **__I do not own any of the horror icons and characters featured in these specials. With the exception of PJ, Pinhead and Kirsty's son, and all the other horror kids. Rated T to be safe. WARNING - Contains spoilers to the main fic's present storyline._

_Note__** - **__Hey TMC fans. So this is a fic with already established specials that I wrote some time ago, which I deleted a couple of months ago. I figured I'd start again. The Halloween special, which I'm starting up with, was written first in 2011, and is set a couple of months after the birth of the Cotton-Totec twins in the main fic. Hope there's no confusion at all. I'm also going to be writing a whole new Christmas special as I wasn't too keen on the one I already wrote. Look forward to it. So it should be as follows if all goes well; Halloween 2011, Bonfire Night 2011, Thanksgiving 2011, Christmas 2011, New Years 2011, Valentines Day 2012, April Fools 2012, Easter 2012...and so forth. ;) Please enjoy! I wish to thank my writing partner, and boyfriend, in advance - Rurrlock God of Power, who helps me out a lot with TMC these days. Thank you! So, please R&R. Thanks for tuning in. And happy Holidays! :D ~ Laura & Rurrlock._

* * *

**Summary**

_The gang throw yet another party at the club to celebrate Halloween. But trouble soon follows when most of them buy their costumes from a shop run by a Chaos and Mischief worshipping warlock, causing them to take on the respective persona of their chosen costumes. All except Pinhead and Ghostface who both team up with a familiar vampire slayer, who has had experience with this kind of spell in the past...Can Pinhead and the mystery lady break the spell...? Let's see if you can guess who will dress up as who._

* * *

1: Halloween 2011

Halloween; the most popular and most prestigious holiday event/festival on the calender for adults and children alike.

It had arrived once again, sending most kids into fits of excitement and maniacal glee. Each one planning their costumes and preparing themselves for their big night out; hoping to hit the jackpot with all kinds of candy, chocolates and sweets galore during their Trick or Treat trips around the neighbourhood, whereas enthusiastic adults were vigorously planning costume parties of their own or going out for the night, maybe going to see a scary movie that was playing and hoping and praying that they didn't bump into Ghostface on the way, or fall victim to his ridiculous prank calls. Oh boy, was Halloween such a perfect opportunity for Ghostface to indulge in his ridiculous antics.

Speaking of which; did I also mention that Halloween was loved by all...meaning slashers and horror icons alike?

Oh yeah, they were just as nuts about it then any living and breathing normal human. And our club member friends were no exception. Though, you'd think they'd be put off for life considering what had happened the previous year with the mutant Pumpkin zombies that Chucky had _'accidentally' _brought to life. Urgh, was that a disaster!?

However, despite the hell that had practically been unleashed the year before hand, the gang had decided to go forth and throw another big party inside the club. Yes, the club. Well, it was big enough. Though, Tiffany had wanted the party to be at her swanky mansion, but after what had happened back in June with PJ's big first birthday party, she'd rather not take any more chances at having her precious uber rich, superstar home trashed by some half Cenobite half human kid and his friends. As well as Kirsty and Jennifer giving birth to babies Aeryn, Ashley and Annabel respectively. She was still, to this day, paying for the damage.

Buuut...enough of that.

With the crisp autumn chill in the air, the gradual dimming sunlight of the evening sky, and the unmistakable smell of treacle toffee and pumpkin innards filling the air, the gang readied themselves for their big party to celebrate Halloween. And not just any party...it was a costume party. Oh yes. It didn't go down well with some of the members; a certain Freddy Krueger and Chucky Ray included as they both strolled into the club donning their costumes, ready for the Halloween party celebration. Each and every member was wearing something unique - either chosen specially themselves or chosen FOR them, even the club manager LJ was joining in with the celebrations. Each of them felt a little..._stupid _in their costumes, but not more so than Freddy, Chucky, Jennifer, Angelique, Lilith and Ginger for which you will soon see.

Oh those club members in particular had known they were in for a voyage of misadventure when Kirsty came breezing into the club first thing earlier that morning, a big sneaky smile spread upon her face for, just like the year before, she had an excellent idea for the Halloween celebrations...

... ... ... ...

_Earlier that Day..._

"What the hell are you smirking at?!" Chucky questioned the indeed smiling Mrs Totec, who came waltzing into the club like the happiest girl in the world as she linked the arm of her precious husband Pinhead.

She sighed contentedly as she absent mindedly rubbed her swollen pregnant tummy. Her son PJ was sandwiched in between her and his father Pinhead whom proudly held within his arms their twin girls, Aeryn and Ashley; the children the unconventional parents were expecting to grow into five year olds any day now.

As well as that, they were expecting the impending birth of their forth child, the slow, normal growing triplet to Aeryn and Ashley - also a girl. By Leviathan, the Cotton-Totec family were complete now, weren't they? And Pinhead was surrounded by girls! :O

Little PJ still seemed to be suffering from major sibling rivalry, much to the chagrin of his mom and dad. They hadn't forgotten the previous day when PJ took off with the beautiful baby girls and had attempted to leave them at the zoo..._again_!

But Kirsty couldn't think about that right now; she had some club members to humiliate and she seemed to focus all of her attention at Chucky and Freddy, like she knew something they didn't.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged, replying to Chucky's query. "Just...looking forward to the big party tonight is all."

Freddy raised his eyebrow at the brunette beauty. Kirsty? Looking forward to the club's big Halloween party they had been planning for weeks in advance? Yeah right. She looked forward to their parties like Freddy looked forward to receiving a call from his mother!

"It's not like you to look forward to our parties, Kirsty." Freddy growled before he narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're planning another humiliating costume adventure like you did last year then-"

"Frederick!" Pinhead bellowed, glaring evilly at the dream demon whilst at the same time trying to soothe the cute chubby limbed crying four month old baby Aeryn in his arms and keep young PJ under control. He was also trying to stop the jealous boy from killing his new siblings!

"Hey!" Freddy threw his arms up in the air. "We have a right to be cautious. Do you not remember last Halloween when your control freak missus made us all dress as each other...?"

"My wife is not a..._control...freak_, Frederick, and no I have not forgotten the events of last year's Halloween. Kirsty has something other planned for the party." Pinhead put in defensively.

"What the HELL is going on!?" Chucky piped up, rather nervous.

"Oh no, she's gonna make us all dress like women!" Freddy paled.

Kirsty sniggered at that, making Chucky and Freddy ever more nervous, while Pinhead narrowed his eyes at them both. "No, Frederick, quite the contrary. Kirsty has spotted a quaint little costume retail business a few blocks away with fairly decent occasion wear for parties and other forms of entertainment."

Freddy and Chucky gawk at the Cenobite. "Come again?" Chucky asked, his eyebrows raised high.

"Quaint? Is this a shop full of costumes for _GAY_ people?!" Freddy snickered, with Chucky alongside him chuckling like mad while the Totecs just glared murderously at them.

"Shut up, Kreuger!" Kirsty spat at him, unfortunately startling baby Aeryn who began to whimper and cry louder in her father's arms. Baby Ashley however seemed to not care very much for the noise, and stayed fast asleep and content in her mother's arms. As you can certainly tell, Aeryn was the sensitive one, Ashley was the easy going one.

In the meanwhile, Kirsty facepalmed herself before continuing. "Basically, what my husband's trying to say, translated to moron mode, is that we found a NICE little costume hire shop full of awesome costumes to wear for Halloween."

"And we give a fuck, why?" Freddy snarkly said, flicking his finger knives out of boredom.

"BECAUSE we're all gonna go there soon, and choose our own costumes for our party tonight. Ok!?" Kirsty spat back.

Everyone, and I mean everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, dropped whatever they were holding onto, and began to gawk at the Cotton woman. She looked deadly determined too that they were all gonna dress up, and you know what Kirsty's like when she's determined.

Obviously, going by the looks they were giving her - looks mixed with shock and surprise and even pleading - the gang really had no intentions of dressing up for this party at all, probably all due to the previous year's costume adventure.

Let's not forget that Freddy had swapped with Pennywise, Pinhead had swapped with Chucky, Jason had swapped with Michael, Doc Frasier had swapped with Elliot and...well, you get the point.

It was all Kirsty's idea basically, and the gang would be damned if they allowed the wife of the Prince of Pain to be in charge of the attire for the Halloween party this year. But...looks like she may very well have her own way again.

"Listen toots," Chucky moaned, throwing his hands in the air. "We already all decided, we don't wanna dress up for this party. We wanna go as ourselves!"

"Yeah!" Freddy piped up, folding his arms determinedly and tapping the sharp edges of his finger knives against his sweater. "There's nothing more scarier for Halloween than ME! The stuff nightmares are made of!"

"Pfft, in _your _dreams perhaps!" Kirsty sarcastically put in, rolling her eyes, while Freddy snarled at her.

"There's nothing more scarier than _me_, the killer possessed doll!" Chucky beamed, swelling with pride.

Freddy looked down at Chucky and snorted amusedly while the rest of the gang agreed that there's nothing scarier than themselves and why bother with the costumes. But, back to our friend the Springwood Slasher here... "What's so scary about a little doll that wets its pants!?" The dream demon chuckled, while Chucky flipped him the bird.

"Fuck you, Krueger! I don't fucking _wet_ my pants! How many fucking times have I told you!? And for your information, I _am_ scary too! " Chucky claimed defensively.

"Sure!" Freddy snickered, mocking the doll. "If you really are deluded to think that a chubby faced, ginger haired doll that looks stoned and retarded with a cute all in one suit and scars upon its face is scary stuff, then you MUST have had a really fucked up childhood with your toys."

Well, that was it. Chucky found himself lunging for the burnt dream demon, and the usually bickering and squabbling duo that was Frederick Charles Krueger and Charles Lee Ray got into YET another pointless fisticuffs over who out of the two of them was most scary, making everyone - more so Pinhead and Kirsty - groan and facepalm at their stupidity.

Pinhead nodded to Kirsty who seemed to understand what he intended to do and so she took their daughters out of his arms and walked calmly out of the room with them, while Pinhead turned his attention back to the currently rolling around on the floor, biffing and boffing, beating each other up Chucky and Freddy. Gosh was there ever a day they didn't ever fight?!

"ENOUGH!" Pinhead bellowed, rubbing his temples lightly under the extreme stress and trying hard not to hit his pins. "Cease in your petty, childish bickering and duelings right this minute! Or I'll see to it that there'll be no party at all! I mean it!"

Chucky and Freddy were both locked frozen following Pinhead's little outburst, fists aimed and ready to punch the living snot out of the other's face. Chucky had been seized by the throat and his little legs were kicking about as he dangled from Freddy's choking grasp. But now, both were on their best behaviour and Freddy at once released little Chucky and the doll dropped to the floor. Neither wanted to miss an opportunity to get wasted at the party later that night, that was for sure.

"Ok, Pinboy you win!" Freddy mumbled.

"We'll be good." Chucky followed on with a squeak.

Pinhead nodded at the two. "And keep it that way." he said before turning and giving Kirsty a look that he had done dealing with the two moronic twits their children had for uncles.

"What exactly do they have available at this costume shop?" Doc Frasier asked, stepping forward. The doctor seemed intrigued.

"All kinds, Kirsty has told me." Pinhead told the group who were all gathering round. Some were less than convinced about the whole thing, no more so than Freddy, Chucky, Angelique, Lilith and the usual miserable spoil sports that you'd imagine them to be. But more or less, everyone was beginning to come round to the idea.

Pinhead continued, seeing how this was grabbing everyone's attentions. "You can choose any costume you wish. It doesn't even have to be a fear inducing costume either-"

"Where's the fun in that Pinboy!? I wanna scare the little piggies that come squealing here for candy!" Freddy piped up unimpressed, while Pinhead glared at him again.

"Oh! I say, I think it's a very good idea!" Elliot randomly squealed, clapping his hands together. "Oh! I do believe, just for my little son I'd like to dress as-"

"Would you possibly find a moment to calm your ass down!?" Doc Frasier moaned at the over excited British former WW1 veteran. "Jesus, man, do you have to be so over excited and giddy over everything in this century!?"

Elliot said nothing. He merely glowered at the Southern accented doctor, almost daring him to yell some more, but Joey elbowed him in the stomach and lectured him to stop. Both Elliot Spencer and Doctor Julian Frasier were friends per Se, but they could be just as bad as Chucky and Freddy when it came to aggravating the other and their fights were equally as childish.

In the meanwhile, as everyone else seemed to be really coming around to the idea of dressing up as anything they wished, Freddy and Chucky were the only ones remaining in defiant and stubborn attitude; their arms crossed and pouting their lips out like a pair of five year olds. They glared at Kirsty, who seemed to give them this look.

"Freddy-" Kirsty began sternly.

"KIRS-TEE!" Freddy mock whined back.

"Frederick!?" Pinhead warned, giving him 'the look'.

"PINN-EE!" Freddy mocked Pinhead in response with a girly squeal.

"Krueger!?" Kirsty sneered back.

"Kirsty?!" Pinhead said to his wife.

"Pinhead!?" Kirsty squealed at Pinhead

''

''

''

"GHOOOOOSTFAAAAAACE!"

Everyone turned to the shrouded, ghost face masked idiot who had just randomly yelled that out for reasons unknown. The clumsy and annoying one of the group saw all eyes were on him and lowered his head in shame, while the argument continued on for Freddy and Kirsty.

"No way hoze-zay!" Freddy huffed, remaining firmly to the spot. "There's no way I'm gonna make a huge prick of myself for the amusement of YOU and your pin cushion husband by dressing up! FORGET IT!"

"Don't make me laugh, Krueger. You make a huge prick of yourself every single day you come here, you don't even _NEED_ a costume." Kirsty snickered.

"Shut up!" Freddy snarled, folding his arms and huffing. "Nothing you can do will ever change my mind."

Kirsty sighed in frustration and glanced over to Chucky whose big crystal blue eyes widened. "Don't even _LOOK _at me, toots!" the doll huffed, too folding his arms and turning his back like Freddy.

As well as those two morons making life difficult for Kirsty and Pinhead, those who also seemed less than willing to dress up for the party were Angelique, Lilith, Jennifer and Ginger. Oh and let's not forget Ghostface.

And as for Pennywise, the creature who loved to take on the form of a hideous looking clown (God knows WHY kids were even lured to him in the friggin first place), well you couldn't see that guy for dust as he had ran off to escape a ridiculous costume wearing fate and was now hiding out down in the sewers before Kirsty could even look up. She shook her head and facepalmed.

Sighing again, she said; "Well, it's your choice. I mean I suppose you don't _HAVE_ to dress up if you don't want to. But...just think of the- GUYS WHAT'S THAT!?" Kirsty just randomly screamed, pointing to the distance and making Freddy, Chucky, Angelique, Lilith, Jennifer and Ginger all look to where she was pointing.

Before they knew it, Kirsty had whacked them all across their heads with a hidden baseball bat, knocking them out cold. Ghostface was the only one she didn't catch, and he ran away before she could catch him. Though, being the usual clumsy clutz that he is anyways and tripping over the stupidest things, Ghostie found himself tripping over a trash can that wasn't even in his way! He was knocked out cold straight away.

Everyone in the room was shocked by Kirsty's sudden attack. Michael did something of a whimper and backed away slowly, Jason did the same. Joey and Elliot was gawking to the brunette woman in a mixture of concern and fear, PJ thought it was awesome his mother had kicked some butt, Doc Frasier was a tad turned on, Candyman couldn't help but marvel at her deftness, Bridget and Needy were in utter shock to say anything, Leprechuan licked his lips and Tiffany was oddly smug about it. Baby Aeryn just cried whilst her sister simply yawned and went back to sleep. But no one was surprised more than Pinhead.

"Kirsty, what are you doing?!" Pinhead gasped while everyone else scooted off back to what they were previously doing. The pinheaded Cenobite stared down at the unconcious club members at their feet. "Must you have done that? What is accomplished in rending them completely unconscious?"

Kirsty snickered a little before tossing the bat aside. "It achieves nothing, Pinny."

"Then..._why_?" Pinhead asked slowly, as if trying to get his head round it.

The Cotton woman shrugged. "Because...I felt like it. Anyways, since these lot seem to be making the most fuss and just knowing from experience that these in particular were going to do so, I went to all the trouble of choosing out their costumes already." She indicated to several stuffed bags in the corner.

Pinhead stared at the bags, impressed but also concerned. "Kirsty, are we really going to force them to wear these costumes?"

"Oh yeah." she simply replied without looking at him. "They're from _Ethan's Costume Shoppe_, I chose them out especially."

"What about you? What are you wearing?" Pinhead inquired.

A sneaky smile came across Kirsty's lips. "Oh you'll see, mister. You shall indeed see." she purred, tracing a finger across his chest seductively. "How about you? Are you going to Ethan's shop?"

Pinhead shook his head. "No. I have been creating my own costume for tonight. In fact, it is nearly finished."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I shall not be wearing it till tonight, in order to surprise you. Ah Kirsty, such sights I've yet to show-"

"Oooh, what happened?" a familiar voice groaned beside the pair, spoiling their moment of horniness.

"Oh hello Freddy, Chucky, Jennifer, Angelique, Lilith, Ginger." Kirsty said sarcastically. "Have a _nice_ nap?"

Freddy growled at the Cotton woman, while the others just groaned. "The hell did you do to me?!" He looked around and noticed how some of the others had been knocked out and groaning on the floor as they awoke too. "...And them?!"

"Oh nothing much, just your heads met with my little friend the baseball bat is all. I trust you've all changed your minds about going in costume for tonight then?"

Freddy snarled in fury at Kirsty, as did the others who got smacked over the head. "Why should we fuckin' give in over this?!" the dream demon sneered, rubbing his sore head.

Kirsty smirked. "Two words - _NO. ALCOHOL_!"

Oh did that get mostly everyone's attention, but Freddy's and Chucky's the most. Though part of Freddy wanted to tear her a new asshole, but the look on her hubby's face didn't seem to mean a good thing; it indicated a slow and painful death was to be bestowed upon him if he so much as laid a single blade from his glove on the Cotton woman.

Shaking his head and sighing in defeat, and despite the strong urge to refuse this costume thing with his life, Freddy sulked his shoulders and threw his hands up into the air. "Ok, Cotton you win! Wily little bitch! You're worse than Nancy!" Freddy grumbled, crossing his arms.

Kirsty was so overjoyed and smug about beating Freddy that she felt she could jump over the moon. Instead, she patted his head in a patronizing way, which seemed to infuriate and annoy the dream demon more. "Ah. What a good little dream demon." she beamed, happily, while Pinhead shook his head.

"Don't push it!" Freddy growled, knocking her hand away. "Ok, Little Miss Smartypants, tell me...tell me exactly _where_ this shop is and we'll go and-"

"Oh you've no need to worry on that score." Kirsty interrupted Freddy, still smiling smugly.

"Why's that?" Freddy asked, a tone of suspicion in his voice. Chucky and the ladies also gave their suspicious glances.

"Cuz I already took the liberty of choosing out your costumes for you." Kirsty replied.

"You _WHAT_?!" Freddy screeched, leaping off the floor.

"What did she just say?" Chucky asked.

"Hmpth!" Angelique, Jennifer and Lilith huffed in a bitchy manner and folded their arms.

"Bring it, girlfriend!" Ginger snarled sarcastically.

Kirsty smiled and handed them the bags containing their costumes. "Here you go. You've plenty of time to get ready whilst I take everyone else to _Ethan's Costume Shoppe_. Have fun, and enjoy your costumes!"

Kirsty threw her head back and laughed while Pinhead sighed despairingly, so fearful that his wife seemed to have gone mad with power and enjoying inflicting pain and suffering upon the others. Hey, that's what happens when you marry a Cenobite obsessed with pain and suffering.

Meanwhile, those who were being forced to wear certain costumes looked into their personal bags in which inside was their costumes. Bringing them out and staring hard in disbelief and shock, anger and more disbelief, Freddy was the first one to scream in fury at what he was being made to wear, so much so that it nearly popped the eardrums of Kirsty and Pinhead...and smashed the windows. It was also littered with such horrible foulness and potty mouthed cuss words, though thankfully they had been drowned out by the chiming bell tolling of the church up the road. Very soon, the others followed suit with their screaming and ranting and swearing and such nonsense, making Kirsty beam with pride.

"Ah, so nice to hear everyone having fun on Halloween." she breathed sarcastically.

"Kirsty!" Pinhead said in a warning tone, shaking his head in disapproval.

"What?!"

... ... ... ...

_Over an hour Later..._

Pinhead had chosen to stay behind and take care of his new baby daughters, as well as add finishing touches to his Halloween costume as the two girls napped, while Kirsty trotted off the the curious little shop that she had spotted on her shopping adventure, taking along the other club members with her that wasn't being forced to wear costumes.

Even little PJ was joining his mother and hoping to choose out a cool costume, having wheedled his way in somehow to joining the party later that night with his parents, aunts and uncles when he was meant to be being babysat by his Cenobittic aunts and uncles, along with the other children who were also being babysat somewhere else. Why PJ was being allowed was highly unfair, I guess you could say, but then again, who could argue with those cute, big and dark onyx eyes?

Their trip to this so called _Ethan's Costume Shoppe _didn't take much time at all, and they were back at the club before they all knew it.

Ghostface was also another one to stay behind, as Kirsty's attempts to drag him to Ethan's shop was a failed one, being that the masked moron clung for dear life to the door frame as Kirsty tried to pull him along to buy a costume. He was screaming like a little girl too. In the end, Kirsty just gave up and left the arrogant fool to it.

Strolling into the room, lead by a smiling Kirsty and everyone beaming about how cool their costumes were, except Leprechaun, the group were greeted by the sight of Pinhead engaged in some kind of argument with Freddy over something most likely trivial.

There was no one else about, only Freddy and Pinhead - oh and the baby twins fast asleep in their little mobile cradle and oblivious to their father's petty row with their Uncle Freddy. And Freddy was apparently still in his grubby christmas sweater and fedora, and not wearing the costume so chosen for him. It would seem that Chucky, Jennifer, Lilith and Angelique were elsewhere and getting dressed into their costumes though Freddy was STILL in his own clothes.

"Shouldn't you be getting into you super cool costume already, Mr Krueger?" Kirsty teased, rubbing her rounded belly.

"What if I refuse and not do what you tell me to do?! You can't make me!" Freddy grunted, folding his arms in a girly huff.

"Check again Krueger, cuz I already have, and you will march right to the changing room _NOW_ and get changed into your costume or I promise to hide away all the booze so you and your midget drinking partner don't get a chance to get pissed like you always do. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Kirsty sneered, cracking her knuckles.

The dream demon gave in right away and grabbed his bag with the costume in it, finally storming off to get changed. "Bitch. This ain't over!" Freddy growled as he stomped past the triumphant Cotton woman, storming off frustrated and vowing revenge against Kirsty, with his mystery costume that is yet to be unveiled to all, along with everyone else who decided to make haste and get ready too, leaving Kirsty behind with her hubby, PJ and their sleeping daughters.

The place had been decorated in the gang's absence, obviously by Pinhead himself. It was all decked out with banners, pumpkins, cauldrons, fake spider webs, you name it. Boy, was Pinhead one multi-talented guy! Kirsty found herself pressing her lips to Pinhead's who gladly returned the kiss.

"Well, I'm off to change into my costume, Pinny." Kirsty purred to him. "By the way, where's yours?"

Pinhead smirked and tapped his chest, then smoothed down his shirt. "Oh you'll see it very soon. But let us see yours first, shall we?" Pinhead purred back, kissing her neck.

"Cheeky!" Kirsty giggled before heading off to finally change. Little PJ followed on behind. His costume was indeed very complicated and probably needed his mother's help in getting it on, leaving Pinhead behind with the rest of the preparations to add finishing touches to.

... ... ... ...

_Back in the Present (This does skip about a lot, no? lol)..._

And now here we are; all the gang revealing themselves one by one in their Halloween costumes, either beaming with pride or scowling and red with embarrassment. Even little Aeryn and Ashley were dressed up in identical little baby sized pumpkin outfits. Baby Aeryn was wide awake, taking in all the sights around her in awe with her bright blue eyes, whilst her little sis Ashley was still far away in the land of nod to take any notice. Meanwhile their father Pinhead was still in his shirt and trousers, as he wished to reveal his costume last of all, but right now he was too busy taking in the costumes of his co club members.

His onyx eyes nearly burned at the sight of what his wife was dressed in as she revealed herself proudly and suggestively gestured to her wide eyed and gulping husband. "Kir-Kirsty? Wow, you look," Pinhead stuttered, looking his wife up and down. "Um...you are...I mean you're very..."

"Sexy? Powerful? Virile?" Kirsty cooed, swaying her hips a little. Her very costume, one that made every male there drool and stare, consisted of a low cut top patterned blue and red, a short blue skirt with yellow stars like the American flag, a gold plated tiara of some sort, a small red cape, thick gold bracelets and she clutched a golden lasso. The costume seemed to also accommodate her bulging baby belly.

"...you're...you're..." Pinhead continued to stutter.

"Wonder Woman!" Joey shouted out to the stuttering Cenobite, whose eyes seemed to grow wider.

Indeed, Kirsty had chosen to dress up as the infamous Warrior Princess Amazon Super-heroine, Wonder Woman! She stood tall and proud, and seemed to eye Pinhead hungrily like this costume also served a somewhat kinky purpose for later on that night if you all catch my drift.

"Wonder - woman?" Pinhead asked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes never leaving her bunched up chest.

"Yes Pinhead, I'm Wonder Woman...you like?" Kirsty purred, stroking her flushed hubby's face seductively as she drew nearer.

"Like it?" Pinhead murmured. "I _love_ it! You look really...amazing."

"The amazing Amazon." Kirsty added, grinding into Pinhead.

"Ok you two love birds, cut it out." Joey cut in. "Can you guess what I am Pinhead?" she added, indicating to her costume and doing a twirl.

"Erm," Pinhead fiddled with his bottom lip. "You're a..._witch_? Am I correct?"

"Not just _ANY _witch!" Joey said. "I'm the Wicked Witch of the West! Ha ha ha!"

While Joey cackled like any witch would, Pinhead stared to her green face make up and black robes, the pointed warty nose, cone hat and broomstick, thus hiding her pretty looks. Indeed this was the infamous villain from _The Wizard of Oz _- the Wicked Witch of the West.

Pinhead nearly smacked his forehead for his stupidity. Of course he knew of that witch. His son PJ loved to watch that very film and always begged his father to play it all the time. As well as to immaturely inquire as to whether he was going to get his very own flying monkey one day.

"And guess who these three are?" Joey pointed to Jennifer, Leprechaun and Chucky, who were all dressed in something very familiar from the Wizard of Oz world to compliment Joey's witch outfit perfectly. Pinhead tried to hard to not burst into laughter at first sight of the three unfortunate souls dressed unfortunately as...

"I'm a freakin munchkin!" Chucky shouted, crossing his arms in a temper tantrum.

"So am I, lad. So am I!" Leprechaun, who was also dressed as a Land of Oz Munchkin, cried and started hugging Chucky.

"Get off me!" Chucky hissed, pushing the Irish elf away.

Leprechaun sniffled before stomping off in a huff. "And I wanted to dress as a pot 'o Gold but that English lad Ethan said they run out of them. I hate Halloween!" he moaned before sitting down and turning his back to everyone. Chucky did the same.

"Speak for yourself, golden boy! I wanted to dress up as Rambo!" Chucky cried.

In the meanwhile, the usually hot demon possessed cheerleader man eater that was Jennifer Check shuffled awkwardly as Pinhead struggled to hide his giggles. "And you must be Dorothy Gale, Jennifer." the pinheaded Cenobite snickered as he inquired about her costume.

As you could guess, the flushing red Jennifer was decked out in a white and blue old fashioned dress and ruby slippers, her hair up in adorable bunches and blue ribbons. She had never felt so out of place, and unsexy, before in her life. She was JENNIFER for God's sake. JENNIFER!

"...SHUT UP!" Jennifer hissed before stomping off to sulk somewhere.

"Where are you headed, Dorothy? Somewhere over the rainbow?" Kirsty laughed, with Pinhead too erupting into giggles.

The cheerleader gestured rudely with her finger to the Cotton woman but said no more.

"Now now, Dorothy, do you wanna be sent to bed without any supper?" Kirsty snickered again, making Jennifer want to bawl her eyes out and for everyone to laugh their asses off.

Doc Frasier was the next to reveal himself as he wandered over to Jennifer and placed his arm about her. His clothes, a shirt and jacket, were purposely ripped and torn, and he had fake hair plastered to his face and bare chest and arms and hands. He also had prominent brow ridges and nose, and fierce and sharp fake teeth.

"You're a werewolf?" Pinhead asked the Southern doctor.

"Yeah, ah always enjoyed the old horror stories as a boy. Werewolves were mah favourite." he quickly told Pinhead before turning his attention back to the sobbing Jennifer. "There there, baby, ah find this costume oddly attractive. And sexy." he purred into her ear and felt up her thigh with his masculine hand which so happened to be covered in fake hair.

Would it be enough to make our poor undead demon cheerleader feel better? You BET your asses it would! And, like usual, and as everyone predicted, Jennifer and Doc were heavily making out right there in front of all, making them all facepalm and go back to displaying their costumes for everyone to see.

Mostly everyone there was dressed up in something expected, or not so expected. For example, Jason and Michael both wore costumes that would hide their faces; Jason being Darth Maul from the first prequel _Star Wars _movie, and Michael was a simple old cliched white clothed ghost. The two lumbering giants were challenging one another to duels, which looked really odd. Imagine Darth Maul engaged in a light saber fight with a ghost!

Djinn revealed himself as the black masked and cloaked avenger that was Zorro, complete with the sword. He was busy trying to woo and flirt with Lilith who was, as usual, so not impressed by his attempts at flirting and...attempted dashing swordsmanship.

Ah, yes, Lilith. And not forgetting Angelique. Well, those two pouting and sulking girls were dressed as 18th century pheasant women. In other words, they were damsels. Angelique especially remembered this century period wear, as being when she was summoned from Hell in that period and had to wear those kind of clothes there and then. She had hated it the first time around, and she hated it now, along with her sparing partner/rival Lilith. How could they possibly seduce Xipe now?

Meanwhile, Candyman was dressed as the infamous Captain Hook from the _Peter Pan _stories, well he does have a hook, what else can he dress as?

He appeared somewhat satisfied and oddly nonplussed by how he was dressed. Though soon everyone began to tease him and when he looked within the mirror at his reflection, he soon realized why; he was dressed as the _Disney _Captain Hook! The cowardly cry baby Captain Hook. Uh HUH!

Tiffany was dressed as something that what get every man's pulse racing at the very sight of her; she was a kinky nurse complete with short skirt, hat, bulging cleavage and stethoscope! "I always wanted to play a nurse!" the superstar gushed and twirled in front of the mirror, making Chucky roll his eyes.

Needy and Bridget, ever the shy girls as always, clung upon their huge boyfriends' sides like glue as their costumes were revealed before the gawking group. They were cats. No, I'll be more specific; Bridget was just ya average kinky kitty cat. The pointy ears on top, the painted on whiskers, black painted nose, skin tight latex body suit which displayed her well proportioned cleavage, and there was a long tail attached to her backside.

But that was nothing compared to what Needy was dressed as. The shy young bespectacled blonde teen who was often ignored by males in favour of staring and drooling to her BFF Jennifer Check...was dressed as the one...the only...CATWOMAN! Oh yeah!

But the pair of them couldn't and _WOULDN'T_ flaunt their new sexy looks before their fellow club members. They were simply dying of over shyness.

"You ladies look really nice." Pinhead tried to compliment the pair of shy goers, but the pinheaded demon's sweet words failed to bring them out of themselves.

But not to worry; little PJ came to their rescue and all eyes fell upon him. And he was certainly not shy about how he was dressed and what he was dressed as.

"Oh my LEVIATHAN!" Pinhead's jaw fell to the floor in shock when his eyes were finally laid upon his son. "How is this POSSIBLE?!"

"How cute! In a weird way." Joey stated.

"This ain't right, people! Why am I scared by this!?" Chucky gasped when he saw what the little tearaway son of Pinhead was dressed as.

"D'awwwwww!" Bridget, Needy and Tiffany crooned all together at the boy.

"Cute." Djinn, Leprechuan and Candyman all said.

"My little boy! My beautiful son!" Kirsty flushed with pride and gazed to her son with dewy eyed wonder.

"Dudes, this is strange! And evil! I'm telling ya all now, no good will come of it! ARGH!" screamed Chucky who decided to run off to the little boys' room.

Indeed what was Chucky so afraid of? Why, PJ was dressed as no other than his own father, Pinhead! Complete with a special pinned mask, leather suit which sported the six wounds across his chest, the leather cassock and even belt which would hang his knives and other sharp weaponry on. They were plastic, thank God. But the little son of Kirsty and Pinhead sure did look cute, even if for some bizarre reason he had scared the crap out of Chucky!

"Kirsty, how is this possible? How is our son able to dress as me?!" Pinhead gasped in shock.

"Well, PJ wanted to dress as you Pinny, and he was so disappointed when Ethan didn't seem to sell your...well, costume, that he got really upset. I had to get Ethan to actually make up a similar suit and mask just by giving him a picture of you to base it on."

"What?!" Pinhead gasped.

"Yeah, and well - it turned out so perfectly, and PJ could pass for the real thing." Kirsty gushed.

"Look at me, daddy!" PJ leapt up and down excitedly, madly trying to get his father's attention. "LOOK I can do YOU! SEE! I'll tear your souls apart!"

At that moment, Chucky was trying to peep round the corner to see if the coast was clear, but it was certainly not, having caught a snippet at what little Cenobite Junior was saying. He eeked and ran back into hiding.

Pinhead in the meanwhile was divided between feeling pride for his son, and total fear! "Yes, that's..._impressive_, son. Maybe in years to come...MANY _many_ years to come, you can truly repeat those words to a sinned soul like your father. But for now, you're too young."

PJ sulked his shoulders a little bit at that, and went to sit down.

Meanwhile, everyone had turned to see what good old she wolf Ginger was dressed as, and boy was it something so bloody unflattering she probably wouldn't _EVER _be able to live it down.

"Yo, Gingy! The meadow's that-a-way!" Chucky snickered, finally summoning the courage to actually re enter into the room and try not to be scared by little PJ. Though, right now, he should be more scared of Ginger for that sarky comment.

For the she wolf was dressed...

...as a cow!

Well, she couldn't dress as a wolf now, could she? That would be quite redundant. And plus, this was not her choice. Kirsty was making her dress like this.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED MIDGET PUPPET, BARBIE DOLL FUCKING-"

Ginger had to be held back by everyone there for at least a good five minutes, though it wasn't so straight forward for her to move with ease with such a bulky suit made of hard cardboard. Oh yeah, it was one of those awkward costumes that knocked over everything and everyone in the near vicinity. Including themselves!

Ginger was highly embarrassed, humiliated, pissed off and eager to murder at her current predicament, though it was nothing compared to what her hubby Freddy was feeling right now as he finally dawdled into the room and unwillingly shown off his costume. If his flesh wasn't burnt beyond recognition, then his cheeks would have been flushed red as his costume.

Everyone didn't know whether to laugh or cry or both when he finally unveiled himself. Come to mention it, _HE_ didn't know either. Everyone stared to the all in red Lycra suit and mask, and the yellow utility belt and lightning symbol stretched across his fake muscle bound chest.

"I hate you Kirsty!" Was the first thing Freddy mumbled as he fiddled about with the mask he was wearing. "If I wanted to dress as a fucking Superhero then I would have gone as Super-Freddy!"

Utter silence followed. Until...

"Oh my God! Freddy's the FLASH!?" Chucky gasped, falling into hysterics not long afterwards.

Indeed, the dream demon WAS dressed as the fastest, and most cocky, Superhero alive; The Flash!

"I don't wanna be the freakin fucking FLASH!" Freddy grumbled, stamping his foot.

"I don't wanna be a cow!" Ginger moaned too.

"I don't wanna be frickin Dorothy!" Jennifer was still complaining, though Doc shut her up by forcing another kiss on her.

"I don't wanna be a munchkin!" both Chucky and Leprechaun complained together.

"We do not wish to be 18th century noblewomen!" Lilith and Angelique scowled as one, seeming almost ashamed when Pinhead looked over at them again.

Kirsty found herself chuckling at all of them. "Aw, don't be silly, all of you! This is gonna be fun!"

"I'll murder you, Kirsty!" Freddy growled menacingly. "I don't care about the fuckin rul-"

"Hush yourself, Frederick, or there shall be no alcohol like my wife stated!" Pinhead cut in, making everyone shut up right that moment.

"You know, Frederico, you're so damn lucky you're the Flash and I'm not forcing you to wear a ballerina costume complete with tutu, cuz _THAT_ was my first choice for you! But hey, since you're not very fond of being a cool Superhero, then I suggest that we swap this one for the cute ballerin-"

"OK OK! Enough already! I'll wear it!" Freddy shouted at Kirsty, folding his arms again.

"What, the ballerina costume?" Kirsty chuckled.

"NO! _THIS_! The freakin FLASH costume!" Freddy yelled before stomping off to sit down next to Chucky and not paying any notice to who the next person to reveal his costume.

"Did I hear that the Flash is amongst us?" came the voice of Elliot Spencer who suddenly emerged before the crowded gang. Everyone gasped at what he was wearing, Joey swooned, Kirsty drooled, Pinhead nearly fainted and Chucky collapsed from too much laughter. Freddy soon looked up to be greeted by the second most fastest Superhero alive after the Flash.

A costume made up entirely of red, yellow and blue. Blue tights, blue top, red boots, red over pants, red cape, yellow belt and a triangular shape spread across his chest with a seeming letter 'S' boldly etched in red and yellow within it. The suit was buffed up with fake muscle and abs. And Elliot was wearing a special wig of slick black hair, since he was nearly bald so he couldn't do it without a wig, with a cute little familiar Christopher Reeve kiss curl.

Can you guess who it is yet?!

"OMG IT'S SUPERMAN!" all the girls screamed. Well, except Angelique, Lilith, Jennifer and Ginger.

"Indeed I am, my humble friends." Elliot grinned, placing his hands about his hips. "I stand for truth, justice and...erm...what is the last part?" Elliot turned to ask Joey, who facepalmed.

"The American way." she said in a dull tone.

"Ah yes. Truth, justice and the...no wait. Shouldn't it be the British way? Since I'm British?" Elliot asked innocently.

"No, because Superman is AMERICAN!" Joey shouted.

"Hey Pinhead," Kirsty called out to her husband, who was still staring strangely at Elliot - his human counterpart - dressed as Superman. "We've yet to see who or what you're dressed as."

Indeed she was right. Pinhead was still dressed in his shirt and jeans and not in his costume.

The Cenobite smiled at her. "Ah yes. Well I wanted to save the best till last-"

"Hey don't forget me!" yelled a familiar voice coming from the entrance to the club. Everyone turned to see LJ the manager, running toward the group in her Halloween costume, since she had promised she'd attend. She too had also chosen her costume from Ethan's shop. They all snickered when they saw who she was dressed as, and some groaned.

"What? Another freakin Superhero!?" Freddy moaned. "What is this; Halloween, or fucking Superhero Night?!"

"Shaddap Krueger!" LJ spat. "And oh yeah, nice tights! Red _DEFINITELY_ suits you."

While Freddy snarled at her, everyone took in her costume with mixed feelings. Basically, it was the same as Elliot's, but feminized.

"You're Supergirl!?" Kirsty smiled, though she had to elbow Pinhead in the stomach for staring at her legs. Because, yes, Supergirl, unlike her cousin Superman, doesn't wear tights. She just wears the shortest red mini skirt going!

"Yes, and I'm very glad I'm not the only one wearing a Superhero costume tonight." LJ said, wiping her sweaty brow. "I would have looked majorly stupid then."

"Oh, so that would have been no change." Freddy muttered, but unfortunately LJ heard him.

"Don't make me heat vision your ass, Krueger!" the young manager sneered, making Freddy grumble.

"Well, it would appear that the theme for this club tonight is indeed Superheroes amongst some of us." Pinhead pointed. "Which is just as well, as I have the greatest costume of all."

At that moment, everyone in the room was intrigued and staring to our Cenobite friend, who at that very precise moment tore at his shirt and pulled it open (think Clark Kent turning into Superman LOL) and revealed beneath it a dark grey lycra top with the symbol for Leviathan spread across his chest. Kirsty watched on, and so did the rest of the girls, trying not to faint as he tore away the last of his shirt and pants and revealed his full costume. Unlike Superman's which was bright and jolly, this was all black and grey with the exception of his utility belt and a diamond symbol across his chest which was yellow gold. He had a neat flowing black cape which swayed to the side in the slight breeze which whistled in and a pair of black thick knee length boots. Oh and did I also mention that he was wearing tights? And underpanty thingys over the tights?

*cue to fangirl spasm attack*

Oh yes, our swoonworthy already Pinhead was dressed as a_ SUPERHERO_! But what kind of Superhero?

In the meanwhile, Freddy, who was highly amused, eyed his tights. "Who the hell are you meant to be?" he asked with a grin, while Kirsty, Angelique, Lilith and every lady there just simply...gawked and drooled. Even Joey! Poor Elliot didn't even stand a chance, even as Superman, against his more sexier Cenobite counterpart in lycra and tights. Pinhead didn't even need fake muscles with the suit, as he was naturally buffed up to completely fill it.

Pinhead decided to emulate this so called Superhero stance by placing his hands upon his hips. "I...am PainMan!" he proclaimed with pride, the wind seemingly working in time so perfectly by oddly blowing in and wafting his cape more.

Freddy raised an eyebrow. "_Pain...man_?"

Everyone suddenly burst into laughter, making Pinhead frown.

"What is so amusing about that?"

Freddy ceased his violent giggling long enough to ask, "Who the hell is Pain in the Ass...er..I mean PainMan?"

Pinhead stood upright in a proud stance. "My very own, from my imagination, creative superhero alter ego. Got a problem with that?! At least I have an imagination and am not scared to dress as so!"

"I think he looks sexy!" Kirsty purred.

"YOU _would_!" Freddy grumbled.

"Can we just get on with the party already!? Fuck's sake!" Chucky shouted, eager to get wasted.

"Couldn't agree more!" Freddy said, shooting off to the bar along with Chucky.

While everyone wandered off to mingle, eat, drink, get pissed, dance, play silly party games and just indulge in small talk, Kirsty and Pinhead remained and eyed the other hungrily. "Ah, Kirsty...I know what you are thinking." Pinhead purred seducingly.

"Oh yeah, I'm thinking super sex all night long!" Kirsty cooed back, grinding into him.

"Indeed." Pinhead smiled pervily. "But for now, we must join in with the-"

_**RIIIIIIPPPPPP!**_

Pinhead's eyes widened and Kirsty's mouth formed an 'O' when both realized that something was not quite right with Pinhead's own made Superhero Halloween costume when he had tried to lean over and grab something. Much was evident when the Cenobite turned around and all one could see when they lifted the cape was...a huge split in his over-under panty things, showing beneath his tidy whities for boxers!

Unfortunately, so had everyone else!

"Buwahahahahahahahahaha!" Freddy burst into laughter when he realised what had happened. Everyone else began laughing too. "Holy pants splitting power, PainMan!" the dream demon quipped, making Pinhead flush and run off, with Kirsty in pursuit.

Oh what a great start to the party!

... ... ... ...

_Elsewhere, Ethan's Costume Shoppe..._

Elsewhere, in the very costume shop to be precise, the middle aged salt and pepper haired owner - the one the gang said was called Ethan, closed up his shop for the night and walked calmly to the back room where there before his very eyes was a great statue. One so named the Statue of Janus. A Roman Goddess.

And in the language of Latin, he began to chant to this very statue. Since I am not fluent in Latin, I cannot write exactly what he's saying. But let's just say...this Latin chant would have serious dire, and hilarious in this case, consequences for those who were dressed in the costumes he sold earlier that day...

... ... ... ...

_Kirsty & Pinhead's House..._

"Oh come on baby, it wasn't that bad!"

Kirsty tried her best to soothe her humiliated husband while she went to work sewing what was left of his PainMan costume after that unfortunate moment of madness where the pants to the costume split for everyone to see and mock.

"You're right my dear. _Bad _doesn't begin to describe it. Complete and utter embarrassment of a Leviathan like scale would be a better fit." Pinhead said as he stood in the corner of the room while Kirsty continued to work.

After his tear, the two of them had to walk back home so Kirsty could repair it. Tiffany had babysitter duty at the club looking after PJ and the baby twins; of course Kirsty was reluctant to leave them both, but the situation called for it as Pinhead demanded to have his costume fixed before the night was over.

And as she sewed away the rip in the costume, she couldn't help but drift her eyes over to Pinhead, occasionally running her vision down his legs and the obvious slight bulge in Pinhead's tights between his legs whenever her fingers were safe from the needle's harm. That's when she thought that maybe being away from PJ and the twins for the moment wasn't just a bad thing.

"Are you finished yet, dear?" Pinhead asked, bringing his wife out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she replied dreamily. "Oh right, yes it's almost done. Just two more stitches." She quickly went to finishing the costume as quickly as possible now.

"There, finished!" she said proudly pulling up the shorts and handing them over to her demonic but dashing husband. "Hopefully these will last the night."

"Well, I highly doubt anything worse could happen then what I went through, and before the night has even truly begun. It's just my luck isn't it!?" Pinhead groaned as he took the pants off Kirsty and was about to put them on, until he felt the hand of his wife trail across his chest suggesting for him to stop. When he did so and looked at his wife, he could see the lust building in her eyes and knew full well what she wanted. "Now?"

"Well we're not going to find another time tonight. I just figured...with PJ and the babies not here for the moment-" Kirsty tried to reason but was eventually stopped as Pinhead held his finger to her lips.

"I'm glad that you'll never change, my dear!" he cooed as the two went into a make-out fit which led from out of the room. They stumbled along the hallway, trashing around, lips on lips passionately kissing until they found the bedroom and shut the door behind them, just in case, you never know what might happen...and they had no idea.

... ... ... ...

_Twenty Minutes Later - The Bedroom...!_

"Happy Halloween, my sweet Kirsty." Pinhead said as he caressed his lovely wife's cheek whilst they lay in their bed, just holding each other.

After much debate, they decided not to go the whole way. After all, Kirsty did just spend the last half an hour trying to fix the rip in Pinhead's costume, and it would be a bummer if she just ripped it to pieces in a lust-fueled moment. Besides, they knew PJ would be up all night anyway so that meant the next few days he would have early nights and that would mean more..._parents_' time.

"Happy Halloween, my brave, strong Xipe." Kirsty replied as she kissed Pinhead on the lips. Just as the kiss began to heat up once again, she realized something. "Oh I think I lost one of my Wonder Woman bracelets in the hall. Can you go find it for me, honey?"

"As you wish my dear!" he answered, getting up to leave the room and enter the hallway. It took him a few moments of looking before he finally caught sight of one of Kirsty's bracelets for her costume. As he reached for it, he couldn't help but feel a cold chill breeze across his skin. He shuddered slightly, however as quickly as the sensation came it disappeared. Pinhead just shrugged his shoulders believing it to be nothing and went back to his room.

"I found your bracelet, darling." he announced as he edged closer to the bedroom. Remembering the cold shudder, he decided he should ask his wife about it. "Kirsty, you wouldn't have perhaps felt a cold chill enter the room-"

But once Pinhead walked past the door frame, he found himself tackled to the ground and pinned down (no pun intended) by someone who proved surprisingly strong. He tried to rise, but the person who was restraining him wouldn't let him up and continued pressing him down hard against the bedroom's carpeted floor.

"Who are you?" the person spoke in a strong, firm tone; a tone that Pinhead recognized instantly, yet it didn't help with the confusion he felt during all this.

"Kirsty? What is the meaning of this?" Pinhead asked. However Kirsty didn't let up and just continued to push Pinhead down to the floor.

"I'll ask you again demon! Who are you? And where have you taken me? Your ritual area of sacrifice?"

"Kirsty dear, if this is your idea of a little _role play _then I'm sorry to say that this is far too barbaric. You're acting as if you really are Wonder Woman!"

Straight away Pinhead regretted those words, because Kirsty then grabbed Pinhead by the shirt and lifted him above her, holding him up like a defenseless child.

"How do you know who I am?" Kirsty asked with little patience. That's when Pinhead really got confused?

Did Kirsty actually believe she_ was _Wonder Woman? That would appear idiotic. However, that would have been before Kirsty was able to lift a Cenobite over her head with little effort.

"Please listen to me," Pinhead tried to reason with her. "I mean you no harm!"

"Then start explaining before I rip out all of those pins out of your head and stick them back in the wrong end!" she threatened, earning a gulp of worry from Pinhead.

How could he possibly explain this to her? He didn't even know what was going on himself; his wife somehow believes she is the very character she's dressed up as?

"Very well. You dressed up as Wonder Woman for Halloween and it appears somehow you have acquired her personality, and evidently her powers as well..."

"Nice try demon!" Kirsty said. "But I don't fall for such trickery as easily. You'll have to do better than that!"

"...And I'm also your husband."

" "

" "

_**CRASH!**_

It was a good thing that Cenobites have enough durability to survive being thrown out of bedroom windows by their wives, because otherwise Pinhead would have been dead. But that didn't mean he wasn't in a lot of pain (again, no pun intended). He groaned heavily and attempted to roll over to get back up, but that was going to be difficult as Kirsty jumped out the window and landed on top of him with great agility.

"Unless you give me answers right now, I'll be sending you to the Underworld in pieces!" Kirsty sneered.

"I have been, but you won't listen to reason!" Pinhead pleaded.

"You expect me to believe that we're married?"

"It is the truth!"

"And I suppose _THIS_ is your doing as well?!" she sneered as she indicated to her bulging baby bump.

Pinhead gulped hard at that statement, knowing he could suffer horribly if he admitted to being the father of the baby currently inside of her, but could not help but answer truthfully.

"But Kirsty, of course. It's_ our _doing! It's _our_ child!"

He now expected a clout across the head, or to be brutally castrated, but Kirsty just chuckled darkly. "Sorry demon, but it'll take more than that to convince me of such lies and trickery!"

It was like being trapped between a rock and a hard place. What was Pinhead to do? How could he possibly convince Kirsty what he was saying was the truth? She wouldn't trust him at all. But maybe if she wouldn't believe those statements from one 'demon', she would have to believe when coming from a whole group of people.

"Very well. I'll prove it to you. If you follow me, we'll meet our friends who can definitely convince you that what I'm saying to you is the honest and sincere truth!"

"Why should I trust you? I could crush you right now!"

"So then, you have nothing to lose do you?" he said, hoping that she would buy it. If she didn't, it wouldn't be just his costume that would be torn apart tonight. Kirsty looked down at him, her eyes filled with raw power and control. He couldn't help but feel turned on. Eventually though, she stepped off the Cenobite.

"Fine. Take me to our so-called _friends_! But if this is one of your tricks, may Hades have mercy on your soul!"

This threat earned another gulp off of Pinhead.

Couldn't they ever just have one holiday without worry?

... ... ... ...

_Outside the Club..._

"This is where we meet?" Kirsty questioned in disgust at the state of the club from the way it looked on the outside. "It looks like a back-washed home where all kinds of rotten Neanderthals hang out!"

"With the souls we know, I would fail to disagree with you on that, dear!" Pinhead said. Quickly, it was followed by a cry of pain as Kirsty crushed his shoulder hard forcing him to his knees.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your _dear_!"

"Yes dea- I mean, yes. But know that what I am saying is true, and these people will be delighted to confirm it.''

"Very well. You first!" Kirsty said with arms crossed as she waited for Pinhead to advance. Reluctantly, the Cenobite did so walking to the door, only to have it open before he could push it. Standing at the doorway was Michael still in his ghost costume, standing motionless in the way.

"Ah Michael. Thank Leviathan I didn't cross Frederick or Charles first. Where are the others? Something strange is happening to Kir-"

"HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!"

Just then, screech like laughter erupted throughout the club, and at that moment Joey jumped out standing in between the two of them. Her back was hunched and her pointed face looking around as if trying to find something before screaming in a high pitched tone; "I'll find you my pretty. Those ruby slippers are mine! Mine!"

"Joey? What has gotten into you?" Pinhead gasped in disbelief at what he was seeing.

He never got his answer as running out of the door toward him as well was Jennifer in her Dorothy costume.

"Please help me good sir. Do you know the fastest route to Kansas. Oh dear, the wicked witch has found me!" she shrieked before running down the road, with Joey cackling with laughter as she took off after her.

"Hold it you witch!" a voice called out. Just as the witch had left, Chucky and Leprechaun had come running out as well, both still as Munchkins.

"We have to stop that nasty witch!" Chucky said in a squeaky voice, like he was on helium. "We can't let her get the slippers, or hurt Dorothy."

"Aye, you're right lad! Quick, to the yellow brick road!" Leprechaun agreed as the two ran in the same direction Joey and Jennifer went, leaving a bewildered Pinhead standing with his eyes bugged out and his mouth wide opening ready to catch flies.

And as if things could not get any weirder, he had almost forgot Michael was still in front of him, so he must have been freaked out when Michael just floated past him...and I mean right past him, like he really was a ghost!

"Is this what it's always like here?" Kirsty asked the face palming Pinhead.

"No. Excuse me." Pinhead said as he rushed into the club and instantly was taken back as Angelique and Lilith walked up to him in their pheasant costumes. "Please, I don't have time for this now. Something is happening-"

"Oh, this bold, handsome figure believes that a couple of pheasant girls like us would dare offer ourselves to him?" Angelique asked in amusement to her friend.

"If only, but we are not worthy!" Lilith said.

"Y-you're what? Not worthy?!" Pinhead stuttered finding it hard to believe what was happening, Angelique and Lilith were practically saying they weren't good enough for him. And although in a way it was true, they would never in a million years admit it.

"Come now," Angelique called Lilith. "Let us leave this noble man to attend to his mission."

And with that the two of them walked away, only for Pinhead to be greeted with even more bizarre sights. Such as Jason and Djinn ducking it out against one another in their respective Darth Maul and Zorro costumes. And not only that, but with the exact same skill their characters have, showing off a skilled battle of the swords one can only dream of.

"AHH!"

A scream nearly popped Pinhead's eardrums, and the scream came from Candyman of all people, who was running about in his Captain Hook costume crying like a baby. "Someone please save me, don't let that crocodile eat me! I can't take it! Save me someone!"

"Come back sir!" Tiffany shouted out as she chased after Candyman while carrying a medical bag. "I still need to check your temperature! Spending all that time in that cold, icy water swimming away must have given you a cold or something. I need to check!"

Was Tiffany _actually _acting like a proper nurse?

What the hell was going on!?

"This is pure madness!" Pinhead summarized in the purest of terms, because really it was. Everyone was literally in character, acting like whomever they were dressed up as. This surely couldn't get any more crazy?

"Hey Wonder Woman!"

_'Oh no, please not this!' _Pinhead thought._ 'Don't let it be true.' _Unfortunately it was, as zipping past him faster than he could even see, in a blinding red blur was none other than Freddy Krueger...as the Flash, running toward Wonder Woman.

"Where have you been? I had ten bucks on that you were probably wrestling with Ares or something. Please tell me you were. I don't think I can handle losing another bet to the big cheese!"

"Flash?" Kirsty gasped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you of course! Well, me being me I wait for everyone because I'm of course the fastest man on the planet!" Freddy gloated, but not in a Freddy Krueger like way, in an actually Flash from DC comics kind of way with innocent over-confidence.

"Frederick?" Pinhead called out in desperation. Wow, the Lead Cenobite calling to Freddy out of desperation? Now you know this is serious. "What has gone on here? Is this one of yours or Charles' immature pranks?"

"Yo, who's the freak show you picked up this time?" Freddy asked Kirsty.

"Well apparently from this demon's word he accuses me of being his wife!"

Freddy looked back and forth between the two of them, emotionless and silent for a moment for speaking to Kirsty. "I think he suits you."

"Do you want me to break your nose!?" Kirsty spat at the Freddy speedster.

"What? He seems like an okay guy. Sure the costume is crap but hey gotta start somewhere."

"Excuse me, my costume is not-" Pinhead started to argue however the word costume sprung to mind.

Everyone was acting like the very characters they were dressed up as, so maybe it was something to do with the costumes. And if Chucky and Freddy did use a spell, why hadn't Pinhead's costume been affected too, even if it was his own he must act a little different? So it had to be down the costumes, ones that Kirsty bought from some shop...oh what was the name?

"Kirsty, I think I know what is causing this pandemic. But you need to tell me the whereabouts of the shop you purchased everyone's costumes!"

"Who the hell is Kirsty?" Freddy asked.

"That's what he's been calling me for the past hour. He believes it to be my real name!"

"Oh, oh, what's my name? What's my name?" Freddy asked hurriedly.

"It's Frederick, although you prefer to go by Freddy. Don't you remember?" The Prince of Pain secretly prayed that Freddy would remember something.

Again, Freddy was late to respond before whispering to himself. "Freddy huh? Cool, better than Wally West!"

Just then another voice called out to them. "Don't say that. There's nothing wrong with your name."

Pinhead could recognize that voice anywhere, and why shouldn't he? It was identical to his. He shuddered knowing what he was about to witness as flying towards the group was Elliot Spencer as Superman.

"It's the name your parents gave you and you should be proud of it! Now I need your help!"

"What is it, Superman?" Wonder Woman/Kirsty asked.

"Flash and I have been having trouble with this demon that-" He finally noticed Pinhead and was instantly suspicious. "A demon that looks a lot like this one here!"

"Don't worry about him," Kirsty told the Elliot Man of Steel. "This one's harmless, although he would have a lot less bruises if he would learn to hold his tongue."

Freddy dashed over to Elliot to finish what Kirsty was saying. "Apparently this demon thinks he and Wonder Woman are hitched. Ain't that cute!"

"It's the truth!" Pinhead shouted before addressing Elliot. "Please Elliot, surely you should recognize your own flesh and blood!"

"Sorry but you must have me mistaken for someone else! I am Kal-El; Last son of Krypton!" Elliot replied, puffing his chest out and placing his hands about his hips.

"Listen to yourself. If you're Superman why do you speak in a British accent?" Pinhead tried to get them to understand, and although his statement did catch the hero trio off guard, it didn't do the job.

"I've noticed that as well," Freddy said. "Is that like another one of your powers, you can learn different accents? Okay seriously you've got enough power to make a team all by yourself. You think you can let us borrow them sometime!?"

All of a sudden, just before Pinhead could try and make an attempt at breaking whatever spell it was that was making his wife and associates to act this way, another familiar voice called out, grabbing Superman Elliot's attention at once.

"Cousin Kal-El! Thank Goodness you are here!"

"Oh my Leviathan!" Pinhead gasped, staring to the new figure to approach him. "Miss- Miss LJ?!"

Pinhead had turned just in time to see the young club manager LJ, clad as the Man of Steel's very young and naive cousin Supergirl, fly towards them in a red blue blur and then embrace her supposed cousin - Elliot as Superman.

"Oh Kara!" Elliot beamed, hugging LJ. "I thought you had been sent to the Phantom Zone."

"Oh no." LJ/Supergirl replied. "I am looking for the Omegahedron. I've lost it. I fear it's fallen yet again in the wrong hands."

"Don't worry Supergirl," Wonder Woman/Kirsty stated proudly. "We shall help you find it."

"Yeah, me too. Since I'm the fastest man alive." Freddy/Flash stated cockily again.

"Would you stop saying that!" Superman Elliot shot at the burnt looking speedster.

"Who are you?" Supergirl/LJ inquired nervously, eyeing Pinhead warily.

"Miss LJ, surely you must know-" Pinhead started but was beat to the punch by Wonder-Kirsty.

"Don't mind this one, Kara." she said, giving Pinhead a withering look. "He appears to be on our side, though he does have the unfortunate and annoying habit of calling us by names that are not our own."

"Yeah, and he believes he's Wonder Woman's husband." Freddy-Flash giggled. "Match made in Themyscira if ya ask me."

"Be silent!" Wonder-Kirsty sneered, grabbing the red clad Freddy by the shoulder and crushing it - making him wince. "Or I'll tear off those legs to ensure that you would no longer hold the fastest man alive title..."

Just then, as the amazing Amazon was close to tearing the Freddy-Flash a new asshole, the room started to shake violently, a blue light shone around and the air grew cold. Elliot turned around to face a new figure that was approaching as Kirsty, LJ and Freddy took to his side. "Here comes the demon!" Super-Elliot stated.

"Wait," Pinhead called out. "You said this demon looked identical to me then...oh no!" Just when he thought that this night couldn't get any worse, the unthinkable was about to happen.

"I'll tear your souls apart!"

The voice of PJ echoed throughout the room in a strong, authoritative tone sending chills down Pinhead's spine for all the wrong reasons. His son had also fallen to whatever curse has been placed upon the club, and that meant he was face to face with himself in a way...this is some serious stuff here.

"Oh my boy, not you too!" Pinhead whimpered. "It has to be the costumes doing this. I must find that shop and put a stop to this madness!"

He ran for the door, only to have a chain erupt from the ground in front of him and block his path.

"Why leave?" PJ spoke. "I have such sights to show you!"

Okay it's just too disturbing when you hear little kids use Pinhead's dialogue in his tone, and as much as the distraught father didn't want to admit it...PJ made a damn good Pinhead.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Elliot shouted defiantly.

"Five bucks says I get him first, me being the fastest man on the planet!" Freddy called out cockily.

"I wonder if this demon is the one who has stolen the Omegahedron!" Supergirl/LJ said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. This demon looks power hungry and hellbent on ruling the world!" Wonder-Kirsty replied.

While PJ was distracted with the awesome foursome heroes, Pinhead could navigate around the chain in his path and make a run for the door and sprint out of the club before anything else happened that would mentally scar him for life. This would normally take a lot for a Cenobite, but this _was_ a lot. Everyone he knew was acting...so not him or herself, he had to get to the bottom of this and fast. If only he knew where the costume shop was.

"MOOOO!"

"MEOW!"

Despite every fiber of his being telling him not to look, he just had to make sure. And it was true as Pinhead caught sight of Ginger dressed as a cow chewing on the grass in a nearby park. While next to her was Bridget curled up into a ball, much like a cat, while stroking her was Needy as Catwoman.

"You're so purr-fect!" she purred to her feline friend, while Pinhead watched on in puzzlement.

"I need to find that shop fast!" Pinhead said.

"WHAZZUP!"

Out of nowhere Ghostface jumped out, surprising Pinhead. However, what the ex-serial killer didn't expect was a large smile to appear on Pinhead's face like he just made another kid with Kirsty.

"Oh no, you're not drunk again are-" His sentence was cut short as Pinhead bear-hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"You always shout that out! That must mean it's you! It has to be! Wait, what's your favourite type of music? Answer me damn it!" Pinhead shook Ghostface with such force he could have snapped the former killer's neck.

"Country club, you know that! What the hell is going-"

He was cut off again as Pinhead hugged him harder this time. The Cenobite was so wrapped up in delight that he couldn't hear the crushing noises coming from Ghostface's body. "Pinhead...I think you might have just broken one of my ribs!"

"Huh? Oh dear, I'm so sorry." he apologized while letting go of Ghostface, with the ex-killer needing a moment or two to heal up while Pinhead explained what was going on. Everything from the costumes Kirsty bought, and how they actually believed themselves to be whomever they are dressed up as.

"Wow, good thing I didn't dress up tonight!" Ghostface said.

"Yes, but we must hurry and- by the way, what have you been doing all night?" Pinhead asked.

"Oh, scaring trick or treaters. It's fun!" He then pointed down the street. "Hey look; there's another one right now. Watch this!"

Before Pinhead could argue, Ghostface was already on the move towards the kid he pointed out.

However, once Pinhead saw the kid Ghostface was planning to scare, he couldn't hide his worry. "Ghostface, you shouldn't do that."

"WHAZZUP!"

Ghostface leapt out, making the little kid jump and trip backwards landing flat on his back. While Ghostface did a little victory dance at scaring another kid, he still failed to notice Pinhead's worried expression as the kid stood back up. The kid looked no older than ten maybe, wearing what looked like orange pyjamas, and an old ratty bag over his head which looked a little too scary to be a harmless child's Halloween mask.

"Ghostface, get away from that boy!" Pinhead called out.

"Why?"

"You don't realize who you just scared?"

"Yeah, probably some little oompa-lumpa that's now wet his pants after that scare. He should be crying home to his mommy..."

"You just scared Sam!"

Immediately Ghostface stopped laughing. "Sam who?"

"Samhain, the demon of Halloween since its origins! That's who you just frightened!"

"I-I did?" Ghostface stuttered as he turned around to face the little pint-sized demon, which had brought out a little lollipop and was licking it under the mask. "Hey that little oompa-lumpa comment, that was a compliment. No hard feelings right?" he asked, or more like begged.

However, Sam showed no mercy as he bit down on the lollipop and brought it out with jagged teeth marks on it, the lollipop could now be a deadly weapon.

Ghostface screamed and attempted to run, but Sam had jumped up on his back and held on tightly trying to stab the ex-killer with his lollipop. Ghostface tried to shake him off, but the little demon was too strong for him.

"Hold on!" Pinhead called out as he rushed over to save him.

"Please don't let him hurt me!" Ghostface cried. "I promise I'll cut off from the booze if I live!"

Just as it looked like Ghostface was about to met his end, Sam's lollipop was shot out of his hand and it landed on the ground nearby with an arrow embedded in it. He jumped off Ghostface and looked down the street in the direction from which the arrow came. Ghostface and Pinhead also looked and spotted someone holding a crossbow.

There stood a blond woman, athletic looking and in a black trench coat holding a wooden stake in her other hand. She gave Sam a little grin. "Sorry kid, trick or treating is over for you!"

Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, was here!

Sam growled at the Slayer before taking off, of course not forgetting his lollipop.

With that demon long gone, Buffy approached Pinhead and Ghostface, spinning the stake in her fingers. "Demons are going to have to learn, mess with Buffy and they're in for a can of whoop-ass!" However, she lost track of the stake's movement and it spun out of her hand and smacked her right in the face. "That didn't happen!"

"Well, we thank you Miss Buffy," Pinhead said. "Without your assistance I'm sure Ghostface here would have been-"

It was then he noticed Ghostface wasn't standing next to him anymore. He looked around for a bit before noticing the masked moron sitting on a park bench, and laughing his head off while smoke was rising above him. That could only mean one thing.

Pinhead groaned. "No, please don't let it be-"

Ghostface turned to face the two, his mask with a wasted smile and his eyes almost closed in contentment. It was his 'high' mask. "Man that is some good shit right here!" he groaned happily.

"Not the 'high' mask again, Ghostface, why?" Pinhead moaned.

"Helps me relax!" he answered before turning to Buffy. "Hey pretty lady, you look like someone I killed once. Want to go out sometime?"

"Um…thanks, but I'll take a pass, make that a bus pass as well!" Buffy said so Ghostface couldn't hear as he continued with his little smoking game. "Hey, how does his mask change to fit his mood?" she asked Pinhead.

"To be honest, I don't know myself! It baffles everyone." he answered. Then he remembered the whole reason why he was out in the first place. He still needed to find this shop with the costumes and put a stop to whatever was going on. "Buffy, I don't have much time to explain but something is happening. You may find this hard to believe-"

"...Everyone bought their costumes from this mysterious shop that surprisingly sold a lot, and then a few hours into the night everyone started to act like their costumes creating chaos and a lot of property damage!" Buffy said leaving Pinhead perplexed. "Been there done that! That's why I'm here, looking for the man responsible!"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, his name is Ethan Rayne. A dark magician whose ass I've kicked every single time we've met and yet he always comes back for more! He has this costume shop and underneath is a statue of a Roman Goddess that helps him put a curse on everyone who bought costume from said shop. So I'm guessing your costume wasn't bought from there?"

"No I made it myself!" Pinhead said, proudly showing off. "I am PainMan!" he said in a heroic tone. It would look cool if his costume didn't look like it was going to rip once again.

"Yeah keep working on it!" Buffy told him. "Okay, we need to be on the look out for Ethan. Look for some guy in his forties or older, British, dark hair, pale skin, would probably wear a lot of black and-"

"Is that him?" Pinhead asked pointing behind her. She looked around and in fact there Ethan was, trying to sneak around them.

"Oops!" he whispered and then tried to make a run for it. He didn't get far as Pinhead sent a chain after him, hooking it into his jacket and pulling him back towards them. He landed at their feet with a heavy thud and immediately began rolling about and crying in agony. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Get over it!" Buffy replied harshly while grabbing Ethan by the collar and lifting him up until he was face to face with the two of them. "The Halloween costumes again? Really Ethan? Do you just have a fetish for that stuff or are you just out of ideas?" she mocked.

"This plan of mine almost killed you last time!"

"Last time?" Pinhead questioned the Slayer.

"A while back I brought a costume from his store, I was your average damsel-in-distress slash pacifist princess! Go figure!"

"Exactly," Ethan muttered. "So if it worked last time, it would surely beat you this time."

"You know, that was very well thought of except for one little thing; how is it supposed to stop me if I haven't bought a costume from your store?"

"That's-" Ethan gave that some thought and realized that maybe he didn't think this plan of his through at all. "...Bullocks!"

"Yes, and instead you manipulated my friends and family, and now I suggest you undo this right now!" Pinhead poked at Ethan's shoulder, and that little touch was enough to cause Ethan to crash to the ground and cry in pain once more like his arm had just been shot off. "I barely touched him."

"Yeah he does that a lot! He's not much of a fighter." Buffy told him while picking up Ethan once more. "Now are you going to be a good little crappy warlock and tell us where your new store is?"

"Ha, I'll never talk!" Ethan scoffed while crossing his arms. Buffy just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed both Ethan's arms in her petite hands and started crushing them, causing the man to whimper. "Ow, ow, okay, okay, it's just down the street!"

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Buffy said cheerfully while pushing Ethan along to lead the way.

Pinhead followed on behind, while at the same time trying to keep Ghostface on the right path who was mumbling the silliest things, whilst looking like he was going to puke. Yep, he also had a 'puke' mask along with his 'high' mask. He's got quite a lot of masks, help keep his identity secret. He could even be a _her_! Okay maybe not...or maybe-

"Are we there yet?"

"Ethan, it's your store you should know the way!" Pinhead called out.

"Oh right, well it's right there!" He pointed to a little shop next to them that had the words above the door _'Ethan's Costume Shoppe'. _So then this has to be the place.

As Buffy dragged Ethan along, it was growing tiresome for Pinhead to keep carrying the high Ghostface, so just left the ex-killer to sit on a bench until he was back to himself again. And speaking of that, Pinhead couldn't wait until all this was over and the others were back to themselves. It seemed as if they were mere moments away from it...but things are never that easy for our favourite Cenobite.

Just as Ethan opened the door, a loud howl echoed down the street, and not some normal dog howl, but a full on werewolf howl that you'd hear in those old horror films. Buffy nudged Ethan slightly to get his attention. "Um, did anyone by chance buy a werewolf costume from your store?"

"Oh no!" Pinhead groaned as he turned around. There, standing on hind legs was a large werewolf under the Halloween moon light. But this wasn't just any werewolf, this used to be Doc Frasier, who now because of the costume he was wearing became a werewolf. "I wondered what had happened to the Doctor."

"Why does that werewolf look like you?" Buffy pointed out.

"How can you tell it used to look like me?" Pinhead replied as he backed away from the monster, and held onto Ethan (earning a shout of pain off the warlock) while Buffy stepped forward.

"My BFF dated a werewolf once. You just never know." she told him as she brought out her crossbow and stake...where did she even keep those? She turned back to Pinhead. "Get inside and find that statue!"

Pinhead could only nod as the Doc werewolf charged at Buffy who in turn ran to the side, leading the creature away from the store. Pinhead and Ethan went inside, the Cenobite making sure that Ethan didn't get away by keeping a tight grip on him, despite the warlock's complaints.

He looked around the store hoping to find this statue that Buffy mentioned, but he could not find it anywhere. Ethan laughed at the Cenobite's desperate attempts. "Ha, you think I didn't learn from last time. I've hidden the statue someplace where it can never be found."

"It's in the basement isn't it?" Pinhead said pointing to the basement door.

"Wh- uh, no...what makes you say that?"

"You have a sign on it that says the statue is not down in the basement!" he said, pointing toward a long sign along the door that stated the obvious.

Ethan cursed his luck; maybe this is why he was never actually classed as a proper Buffy antagonist compared to her other foes.

Pinhead held onto the warlock tighter. "Alright, now we're going down there and you're going to stop whatever curse you've put on everyone now!" And without thinking, he gently nudged Ethan in the back, yet the warlock was sent flying across the room and he crashed into the door hard before landing with a thump.

"I've heard of the class lightweight, but this is just ridiculous!" Pinhead said as he walked over to Ethan and picked him up, only to discover in horror that he'd knocked the man out. He tried to slap him awake and call his name loud in both ears, but the warlock wouldn't budge. He was out cold. "Maybe I should start caring what God thinks!"

Leaving Ethan behind, Pinhead burst through the door and ran down the flight of stairs into the basement, in true super-heroism style. Standing in the middle of a darkened old room was a large statue which tall and intimidating. What was Pinhead to do? Was there a spell to stop all this? An enchantment? Oh no, what if there has to be a sacrifice to be made? Well Ethan was unconscious upstairs so there was an option.

He looked around desperately to find something to help him understand what this curse was and how to stop it, but found nothing. What if he couldn't find a way to end this? And everyone he knew and loved were gone forever?

PJ! Kirsty! The twins! Their unborn baby!

Even with the others it just wouldn't be the same! He held his head in his hands, but in doing so his arm bashed against the statue and caused it to fall and smash on the ground.

_'Okay, now I have no other option,'_

Pinhead got on his knees and started praying. "Please God, I'm sorry I've been an imbecile to you and supported a God to desires flesh and pain! I'm good now, no more torturing...except if Frederick and Charles annoy me that's always stayed the same. But please let it be that breaking the statue will end the curse and not make it worse. Just give me a sign that it worked!"

"WHAZZUP!" Ghostface shouted out, breaking the frantic mood, while falling down the flight of stairs and landing face first into the ground. "Oh, I feel much better now."

"I've ruined everything!" Pinhead cried out.

"Unless you consider turning the Doc naked a bad thing I have to agree with you."

Pinhead's eyes shot towards Ghostface instantly. "What?"

"Well when I got up, that chick Buffy was fighting some werewolf. The next thing we know it's turned back into Doc. However, I guess he must have ripped the costume when he turned because he came back naked. It was gross!"

"Then...then that means..."

Pinhead started piecing it all together; if Doc turned back when Pinhead broke the statue that must mean he ended the curse. "I DID IT! I BEAT THE CURSE! Oh this is marvelous. Speaking of which where is Buffy now?"

"Right I was getting to that. See when she was fighting the werewolf it was on top of her, and it stayed like that when Doc turned back so, Buffy is...probably laying underneath a naked Doc."

Just to make sure, the two of them sprinted back up the store and out of the front door heading over to where Buffy fought the werewolf and eventually they found her just as Ghostface had described. Laying underneath an unconscious naked Doc Frasier. She noticed the two of them and gave them the death glare to end all death glares.

"If either of you mention this to another living soul, I will rip off what makes you men!"

"What about non-living souls?" Ghostface asked earning an even stronger death glare from Buffy.

... ... ... ...

_One Hour Later..._

"So ah turned into a werewolf?"

"Yep!"

"And tried to kill you?"

"Yep, yep!"

"And then ah fell unconscious on top of that woman behind us?"

"Yep-a-roo!"

"...At least it was a hot woman!" Doc Frasier said as Ghostface helped him back to the club, while Pinhead and Buffy followed behind. Unfortunately Ethan had slipped away during the moment of joy on Pinhead's part. At first he thought Ethan made up the whole getting knocked out scenario, but Buffy knew full well it didn't take a lot for that guy to get knocked out. When they finally got back to the club, Pinhead could tell things were back to normal! Most of them were either embarrassed, in shock or just plain pissed off.

"Come on Julian!" Jennifer snapped as she dragged Doc out of Ghostface's arms and the two went behind the club to...well, have a make-out session, something Doc wouldn't argue with. Following behind was Joey coughing like mad. What did you expect after all that cackling laughter?

"I sounded like a fucking chipmunk back there!" Chucky shouted out as he stormed back into the club with Leprechaun following behind him.

"Is that their normal size?" Buffy asked Pinhead of Chucky and Leprechaun.

''Yes. That's how they always are. But after the way they were tonight I find it hard to complain. Maybe in a few days when things return to normal!" Pinhead took a breath before asking the Vampire Slayer; "Would you mind joining us?"

Buffy smiled in response. "Yeah I could use a good party..."

Just then, the moment was interrupted by the hoot of a car horn. Pulling up in a shiny new Porsche were two very familiar and legendary vampires that Buffy knew very well.

"Hey how's it going?" Angel asked as he sat at the wheel, while the other vampire rode shotgun.

"What the bloody hell you been up to? And who the bloody hell are these ugly chaps?" Spike, the blond haired vampire, asked.

Seeing the two of them, Buffy turned back to Pinhead with a large smile on her face that almost went up to her ears. "On second thought, I'm busy tonight. Maybe another time...PainMan!" She ran towards the car and hopped in between the two as they drove off just as the sun was about to rise.

"She is so lucky!" Tiffany cooed as she, Lilith and Angelique all watched the two vampires drive off.

But in almost no time at all, Angelique and Lilith both turned to Pinhead, rubbing their hands across his chest. "About last night, we don't know what came over us." the former Princess said.

Lilith nodded in agreement, aiming for a place Pinhead didn't want her to touch. "But now that we're back-"

"Oh no you don't!" Kirsty shouted as she barged through the two of them knocking them to the ground as she embraced her husband.

"Thank you Wonder Woman!" Pinhead teased.

''You're the one who saved the day PainMan. My hero." She then started trailing her fingers along his neck. "And I think you deserve a little reward for all that hard work you must have put in!"

"Hey I helped too!" Ghostface shouted out.

But his words fell on deaf ears as Pinhead scooped up Kirsty in his arms, carrying her away as he walked off into the rising sun...and they probably wouldn't be back anytime soon with what they'd have planned.

And with his parents gone without noticing him, PJ stepped out and turned to the others. "That was an awesome Halloween. Can we do that again for next year?" he squealed excitedly in his father's image.

Everyone in the club had the same answer for the grid faced little boy.

"NOOOO!"

**The End **

* * *

_~ Well, hope you all enjoyed! A happy Halloween to you all! Please look forward to next year's Halloween addition in which another surprise guest stars. ;) For now, disclaimers; I do not own the characters of Buffy Summers, Ethan Rayne, Angel or Spike all from the series, 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'. And neither do I own Sam from the film, 'Trick r Treat'. Who knows? I'll probably have these characters turn up again. ;) Thanks for reading! Please review! ~_


	2. Bonfire Night

_Note__ - Hey Everyone. Thanks to those who were kind enough to leave reviews for the Halloween special. Glad you liked it. Now, onto this. Not everyone will be aware that yesterday over here in Britain, 5th November, was Bonfire Night...or Guy Fawkes Night as it's sometimes referred to. It's a long and complicated history so to save time and space just google it if you don't know it. Anyways, I thought I'd write a special about the gang celebrating this event. It's not a big Holiday but it's very significant here in Britain, and I thought it'd be fun. :) It's not very long this special, and nor am I pleased with the outcome, and for another thing it's a day late. But it's something...and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a comment, let me know what you think. Next up will hopefully if things work out...Thanksgiving, followed by Christmas. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

2: Bonfire Night

The day was November 5th. A slight chill nipped the air, and the sky was beginning to dim with the later evening setting in. Yet, instead of locking up the club for the night, as what they'd usually do, the gang were all heavily engrossed in a big job on a day that's usually not of big significance to some of them.

Mostly all male members of the club were wrapped up heavily in thick coats, scarfs, hats and gloves whilst busily working away in the back yard over a central growing mound, whilst the ladies all kept themselves amused by watching the puffing it guys breaking their backs by hauling in heavy wood by the truck load.

But...what exactly were they building? And why? What was the special occasion?

"Um, remind me again why we're building a fort, Elly?"

It was Freddy Krueger's bored sounding tone that broke the monotony of endless building with planks of used wood, busted wardrobes and other bits of tired old household oddities in the back yard of the club. The mound itself was almost as tall as the building.

"It is not a fort we're building, dear chap," Elliot Spencer answered cheerfully as he threw a ton of rotted chair legs onto the ever-growing pile before the gang. "We're building a bonfire."

"Why?" Freddy asked nonchalantly without even looking at Elliot, whilst scooping up Chucky with a load of splintery ply wood and tossing that along with the disgruntled doll toward the giant pile that was supposed to be the makings of a bonfire.

It was hard to tell whether the Dream Demon did that deliberately, or he was simply being careless in his actions whilst attempting to scoop up an armful of wood. Me personally would bet on the former than the latter.

"Fuck you, Krueger!" Chucky sneered as he struggled to haul himself out of the sea of wood. Freddy appeared pleased with himself and chuckled as Chucky seemed to sink further into the mound the more he struggled, like it was quick sand.

If it were not for Pinhead's quick thinking heroics by grasping his plastic hand and dragging him to the surface, then the doll would have disappeared without a trace.

"Aw, damn it, Pinny, why d'ya do that?! I bet the Chuckster would have gotten the whole damn fire going in a second!" the burnt former serial killer cackled.

"Not funny!" Chucky shot back before toddling off in a huff to sulk somewhere.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the bonfire, Elliot gave Freddy a frustrated sigh. "As I was saying, the reason we're making a bonfire tonight is because-"

"...It's Burn the Chucky Doll Night?" Freddy wise cracked back at the former World War One Soldier, and ignorant to Chucky's indignant groans and a plastic whack-off gesture being shot his way in the background.

Then everyone involved in building the bonfire all groaned and facepalmed. Obviously, Freddy was in some kind of hyper, tormenting mood.

"No, Frederick!" Elliot grumbled. "Today is November the fifth..."

"Yeah, so?" Freddy interrupted again and tossing a random clock into the hulking pile.

It was Pinhead this time who decided to sigh frustrated at Freddy's annoying antics. "So...it may not be known to you, Krueger, but today is-"

"Guy Fawkes Night...I know!" Freddy piped up.

Both Pinhead and Elliot gawked perplexed at the Dream Demon before turning to look at the other and shrugging.

"Then why did yo-"

"Cuz I just wanted ta screw with ya." Freddy cut off Elliot mid-sentence, cackling and throwing another half a dozen clocks into the mound.

"Would you stop throwing clocks into the bonfire, Krueger!" Candyman shouted exasperated.

Freddy just shrugged. "Whatever. Hey, what's so special about Guy Fawkes Night anyways?" Freddy suddenly piped up, changing the subject and turning to face Elliot and Pinhead. "Why a big fancy shcmancy bonfire?"

"Do you not know your history Krueger?" Pinhead asked, shaking his head.

"Nah, kinda flunked history because it was a snore fest. But whatever." Freddy chuckled, throwing more clocks into the bonfire.

"Stop that!" Pinhead shouted in frustration at the Dream Demon's clock throwing antics. The ex-Springwood Slasher then turned and huffed at the Cenobite, thus giving Pinhead and Elliot the go ahead to a brief history lesson.

"Well," Elliot began. "Guy Fawkes Night originates from the Gunpowder Plot of 1605, a failed conspiracy by a group of provincial English Catholics to assassinate the Protestant King James I and replace him with a Catholic head of state..."

... ... ... ...

_Much Later On..._

Well, I say a brief history lesson...but the whole story into the Gunpowder Plot and the legend concerning Guy Fawkes' death and the celebration the whole escapade soon became over the centuries turned into an hour long lecture.

Most of the gang had nodded off, and with Freddy fighting to stay awake.

"...And that's the story of Guy Fawkes and the story surrounding the British event that is Bonfire Night." Elliot finished off.

Freddy merely gawked at the good Captain, his mouth hanging wide open as if catching flies. "You Brits are sick bastards." he scoffed. "I mean, you're celebrating the fact some poor bastard got burnt to the stake."

"Not necessarily," Pinhead spoke up. "Bonfire night's sectarian significance has generally been lost over time. It is now usually just a night of revelry with a bonfire and fireworks and mischief."

While most of the gang were now alert and continuing on with the building of the bonfire, Freddy was still full of questions.

"And why's tonight any different?" Freddy said after a long silence. "I mean, we've been at this dump for as long as I can remember..."

"Six years." Chucky pointed out matter-of-factly.

Freddy turned and gave him a sour look before continuing on. "...And we've never once decided to have a Bonfire party. Why start now?"

Elliot and Pinhead fell into silence. It was true; not once in all the years they'd been attending the club had they ever celebrated this very British tradition come November 5th.

"Well..." Elliot's English tones were soft and quiet as he spoke. "I thought that for once we'd celebrate an English custom. I believe we've celebrated Thanksgiving more than enough times-"

"Hey, don't diss Thanksgiving, man!" Freddy shouted.

Elliot held up his hands in a 'calm down' gesture. "No, I'm not insulting your holiday tradition at all, dear chap. I'm merely stating that we should all celebrate one British tradition at least, especially when my demon friend and I are willing enough to celebrate your wonderful Thanksgiving custom." he smiled.

Freddy just shrugged. "Fair enough."

There was a sudden high pitched giggle that broke the deathly silence and sounds of wood clanking together...a child's high pitched giggle.

"HIYA DADDY! UNCLE ELLY! UNCLE FREDDY! UNCLE CHUCKY! LOOK! I'M KING OF THE WORLD!"

The very familiar voice came from the top of the humongous pile of wood which Elliot called a bonfire, and it directed everyone's eyes upwards.

And there, just at the tip top of the bonfire...stood a frightfully brave little PJ Cotton-Totec, his arms wide like he was mimicking Leonardo DiCaprio's pose from the Titanic movie...and he wasn't alone.

Along with him was his little sister, Ashley.

"Oh my Leviathan! My precious babies!" Pinhead screamed rather uncharacteristically, especially when he saw how his little daughter had joined her big brother in all of this. Since the birth of his twin girls, he'd gone softer, especially when it concerned his daughters. Not that he didn't love PJ any less, but you see what I mean.

"PJ ELLIOT COTTON-TOTEC, YOU COME DOWN FROM THERE THIS INSTANT AND BRING YOUR LITTLE SISTER WITH YOU!"

As one could imagine, Pinhead looked set to keel over from heart failure. But hey, luckily...he's a Cenobite, and Cenobites have strong hearts.

But...PJ and Ashley's mother does not. Oh dear. Pinhead would have to get them down and soon, before Kirsty saw this.

"Daddy mad?" Ashley sweetly cooed to her father.

Pinhead's eyes softened toward the sweet curly haired and brown eyed little girl. "No, precious, daddy isn't angered. But daddy is very scared of this very moment, and doesn't want his little Princess to-"

"What's going on out there?" shouted out a familiar voice from inside the club.

It was Kirsty...and she was coming!

"Well your little piggies are on top o-" Freddy began, but his mouth got covered by Pinhead's hand.

"Nothing, Kirsty. Nothing at all." Pinhead answered as honestly as he could sound. If his wife found out two of her children had climbed to the top of the Bonfire, then he'd be horribly castrated for 'not watching them'.

"Hey daddy, watch!"

They heard PJ shout out, and they saw the boy plummet as he jumped off the top of the wood pile, with little Ashley following suit.

"Weeeeeeeee!" Ashley squealed.

"Bombs away!" PJ shouted out.

"Noooooo!" Pinhead screamed in super slo-mo, diving forwards like Superman in attempt to break the kids' fall.

Luckily, both children landed safely and softly across their father's body...with Pinhead's tenderness taking a painful hit from his daughter's direct landing.

"Again! Again!" Ashley bounced up and down, looking into her dad's face and tugging at his jacket as she sat across him.

"Having fun, are we?" said Kirsty as she came closer, followed by Tiffany, Joey and the rest of the other women. Her arms were folded and she gazed questioningly to her husband, who gulped.

"Um, Kirsty, my sweet, I-"

"Daddy pwayed Supaman when he catched me mommy!" Ashley squealed excitedly as she run up toward her mother, who scooped her up.

"Oh did he now?" Kirsty said, making Pinhead quiver with fright. "That's wonderful, honey." she then cooed to her daughter, not noticing her hubby wiping his sweaty brow and breathing a sigh of relief. "Now how's about we set off those fireworks. I see the bonfire is near enough ready." Kirsty then said as she rubbed her huge baby belly.

"Good idea." Elliot said.

"Should be fun." Candyman said, with the others agreeing.

"Are we sure we don't wanna throw Chucky on there?" Freddy cackled.

"Shut the fuck up Krueger!" Chucky shouted, flipping him the bird.

Pinhead shook his head briefly before walking off in the direction of where a huge box was placed; in the corner near the playhouse. "I'll fetch the fireworks, my love." he told Kirsty.

In the meantime Kirsty set Ashley down on the ground, and the little girl, her twin sister Aeryn and PJ huddled round along with the other kids watching as Pinhead set up the fireworks in a neat row ready to be set off. Of course, no where near the bonfire itself.

"I'll do the honours, shall I?" Pinhead called out as he finished setting up the long row of fireworks of all kinds.

Freddy just shrugged. "Knock yaself out."

Everyone all began to gather round now, all sheathed in huge coats and hats to keep warm from the bitter cold November weather. All watched as the pinned Cenobite lit the bonfire after dousing it with gasoline, a feat which he managed to achieve with the simple notion of his mind.

Hey, it's assumed he has pyrokinesis too, you know.

The three Cotton-Totec kids watched the bonfire become consumed with bright orange flames, with little Ashley clapping excitedly, and little Aeryn gazing in awe, and PJ just begging at his father's feet for the fireworks to be set off.

When the time came for them, the kids could barely contain their excitement watching as Pinhead lit the first one.

"Alright now, everyone stand well back." Pinhead called out.

_**WOOOOOSHHHH!**_

Somehow, something had gone wrong...somehow the firework ended up bouncing off the wall, flying backwards and attacking Pinhead, setting the back of his pants and his hat on fire.

"GAH!" he screamed, running back and forth trying to put the fire out.

I think it's safe to say Freddy and Chucky almost died from hysterical laughter. But poor little Aeryn burst into tears thinking her daddy was hurt.

Whilst Kirsty worked to comforting her eldest daughter, Pinhead finally managed to put out the fire engulfing him, and he'd gotten the hang of setting off the fireworks too.

_**SCREEEEEEEEECH!**_

As half a dozen rockets and big bangers shot up into the dark sky, turning the blackness into a canvas of shimmering multitude of colours, the whole gang quietened down to witness the scene before them.

It was a spectacular show, and awe-inspiring. Fireworks always were. But there was something very special about this British event, Bonfire Night. Something very fun, despite its gruesome beginnings.

Well, Freddy and co were definitely sold on this.

"Heh, guess we'll have to celebrate this again next year, huh Pinny?" Freddy said as he stared straight up into the sky.

"Indeed so, Frederick." Pinhead agreed.

"Couldn't agree more, dear chaps." Elliot nodded.

It was a simply wonderful moment, a moment of calm and peace as everyone all agreed on this one thing while they huddled around their great flaming bonfire. Silence fell among the group, and everything was great; until Freddy shrugged his shoulders and decided to toss something else into the flaming mound...

...Another clock.

"WILL YOU STOP THROWING CLOCKS INTO THE BONFIRE!" everyone screamed at the cackling Dream Demon.

**The End...**


	3. Mistletoe & Whine: Christmas 2011

_~ Well here at long last, despite being late, is a double bill - the Christmas AND New Year specials. I hope that this Christmas special meets your expectations. It's something that both me and Rurrlock-God of Power both thought up. We had a choice of three ideas to go with a Christmas edition; all were good so we decided to include all three. XD All praise and kudos should go to Rurrlock, as without his help this special would never have seen the light of day. Enjoy it. As for the New Year special, expect it next. Please review!_

* * *

3 - Mistletoe & Whine: Christmas 2011

_Two Days Before Christmas..._

Christmas is a wonderful time of the year for many...more specifically the little children who were in awe at the season of presents, decorations and Santa. For adults however, it was a time of complete and utter hell for the same things.

Shopping for the right sorts of presents, having to make sure their decorations are spot-on perfect, and the frequent visits to the mall so their kids could meet the jolly, bearded man in red and his reindeer. But Pinhead, knowing the sorts of troubles that the rest of the gang would get into if they ever went to see Santa at the shopping mall of all places, thought best to not go.

Instead, the gang were busy decorating and sorting out the clubhouse to make sure it looked very festive...in their own crazy way, with presents lying about all over the place. The food table already ravaged with scraps of leftovers still scattered across the empty plates, and with no Christmas tree as of yet. That was a duty that was being left to a select group to fulfil. Unfortunately, two members in that group were Freddy and Jason, and it's obvious by now they're not the most co-operative pair.

This was made evident as the front doors of the clubhouse burst open, the top of a large tree poking through as Freddy continued to argue with the hockey-mask wearing giant, who appeared to be doing more of the heavy lifting.

Squeezing through behind them was Michael, Candyman and Pennywise. No matter how hard they tried to keep the two apart and on non-violent terms, it was much easier said than done. "We found a tree," Pennywise announced to the group inside. "Unfortunately it doesn't float, so we had to carry it back all the way from the park."

"More specifically," Candyman interjected. "Freddy and Jason carried it while racing back here to see who could do it first."

"MOVE IT MOMMA'S BOY!" Freddy yelled at Jason as they shoved and pushed at each other more than the actual tree they were supposed to bring back. Their scuffle had gotten so fierce, that as they inched into the frame of the door with the tree, they soon found themselves unable to move.

"Oh crap."

The two of them tried to get free, but they were stuck solid between the door and the large tree.

The sight was enough to cause giggles and snickers from the other members of the club at their predicament, particularly Chucky. "Hey barbecue faces, it's _Santa_ who's supposed to get stuck in the _chimney_!"

"Screw you!" Freddy called out, and Jason had enough room to hold up a board at Chucky that stated; _**'Screw you!'**_

While Michael, Pennywise and Candyman did their best to try and pull the two of them and the Christmas tree out, LJ raised a glass and clinked it with a spoon gently to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for coming-"

Finally, Freddy and Jason were pulled out from the door as the tree shot out with them, nearly flattening the trio that tried to help them out. "Most of you anyway," she whispered to herself before continuing. "Anyway, for this Christmas, I thought that maybe we could try something new!"

Everyone stared at each other, curious as to what LJ was hinting at. "And what is that?" Pinhead inquired.

"I thought it would be a little fun if we did Secret Santa!"

Chucky snickered lightly. "Sounds like a nickname for Freddy's junk!"

The others in the room grimaced, not wanting the thought of Freddy's junk ever filling their minds again.

Tiffany approached her doll husband, scowling down at him. "What?" he asked innocently.

Choosing to ignore Chucky's comments, LJ continued with her announcement. "As I was saying, I thought it would be fun if we took part in Secret Santa for this year. For those of you who don't know, all you have to do is pull out a name from a hat that I will quickly fetch, and then you have to give an anonymous present to that person. It should be fun."

In the corner of the room, Leprechaun tapped on Ghostface's shoulder. "Five gold coins something will go wrong."

"You're on!"

As LJ left the room the fetch the names for the participants, the others went to work trying to fix up the tree that they had bundled back. Freddy and Jason occasionally pushing and shoving each other every chance they got. Pinhead was sick and tired of witnessing their fights, and so approached them, eyeing them sternly. "Will you two stop with your quarreling! Isn't this the season of peace on earth?"

"Oh yeah, I'll give puck face here a real _piece _in a minute." Freddy sneered as he and Jason lifted the tree up into a vertical position, the top branches scrapping against the ceiling of the club.

Pinhead couldn't help but give Freddy a smirk. "You never know Frederick. You two might be sending each other presents soon if you pull names from the hat." He then walked off, leaving the two of them looking at each other in fear, silently praying that they wouldn't have to give presents to one another.

"I would rather die..._again_." Freddy said.

Jason held up his board that said; _**'Same.'**_

* * *

Meanwhile, toward the back of the clubhouse, the kid's play room was currently occupied by a heavily pregnant Kirsty who was watching over PJ as he followed the Christmas lights around the room, pretending he was a starfighter flying across space.

"Look out, it's the Death Moon coming to blow up Earth. Don't worry, the Starship Enter-Halfprice is here to stop them!" he yelled to himself.

Kirsty beamed brightly, watching her son play without a care in the world. But that happy and content mood wasn't to last as two other people pranced in, spoiling the peaceful atmosphere.

The older of the two, in particular, was someone Kirsty would have liked to avoid over the Christmas period...or _any _period.

"Well, well," Angelique scoffed, eyeing the one woman who she believes spoiled her chances at winning Pinhead. "If it isn't Xipe's talking pet."

By her side was her daughter Angel, who on the contrary looked quite happy to see PJ, and quickly hurried over to see him, leaving the two mothers to glare and snide one another out.

Whilst there was no love lost between the Princess and Kirsty, Angel and PJ had learnt to get along better in the past few months. Angel had since lost all romantic interest in the handsome little boy and no longer wished to stalk or kiss him, and PJ learnt to realize that despite who her mother was - it wasn't exactly Angel's fault. Despite being a little floozy in the making sometimes, she seemed pretty cool to hang around with...for a cootie infested, poopy headed girl.

Whilst her son happily began to play with her rival's child, Kirsty gritted her teeth but kept her mouth shut. She desperately wanted to berate Angelique in some way, get her back for being a mega bitch, but fought against it. "You know what? I'm not going to stoop to your low-level. It's Christmas, and I just want to have a nice time with my son and husband, thank you and good-bye."

"Are you planning on having Christmas dinner still?" Angelique asked.

"Of course, why?"

"No reason. Just that you looked quite stuffed already."

Any remaining fragments of wanting to keep the peace within Kirsty swept out of her body instantly, and she found herself scowling at Angelique who didn't even bat an eyelash. However, not wanting to cause a scene, Kirsty turned to PJ. "Sweetie, you play nice ok? The mommies need to go outside and _talk_."

Without even letting PJ get a word in, Kirsty ruffled his hair once, then rose to her feet as she and Angelique stepped outside, making sure to close the door behind them so that the children couldn't witness the carnage that would surely follow.

"What's wrong with them?" Angel asked PJ.

"I don't know, it's probably a mommy thing. Then again, maybe it's the Christmas Santa sickness that's doing it."

"Christmas Santa sickness?"

PJ looked at Angel seriously. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Angel nodded immediately in response.

PJ looked around the room, making sure that no one else was listening in, and he leaned in closer so that Angel could hear his whispers. "I think Santa Claus is trying to take away my mommy?''

Angel's face wrinkled in confusion. "I thought Santa gives kids presents."

"That's what I thought too. But one night, it was really late, way after bedtime late, and I was thirsty. So I went to go get something to drink and go back to bed, but when I walked past my parent's bedroom, I heard giggling and stuff. I thought it was mommy and daddy getting into bed, then I looked in through the crack in the door...and...and...I saw my mommy kissing Santa Claus."

"No way!" Angel gasped.

"Yeah! I couldn't see daddy anywhere. But I know it was my mommy kissing Santa Claus, and maybe that's why she is feeling more funny around Christmas. Because he gave her something like cooties, only with more Christmas in it." PJ theorized, completely oblivious to the knowledge of what pregnancy can do to a woman's emotions and hormones.

"What are you doing to do?"

"I've set a trap for Santa!" PJ ran to the back of the room, and from underneath a table pulled out a cardboard box that was filled with mistletoe inside. "I saw the adults putting these up everywhere. I think they said that when two people are under it, they have to kiss. Maybe Santa will try to get my mommy under these things. So I put up more around the club, and when Santa tries to kiss mommy under them, I can get him!"

* * *

"You are asking for it now Princess Pamper!" Kirsty hissed.

"I was only stating a fact." Angelique shrugged carelessly.

"I'm not fat, I'm pregnant! There's a big difference. My hormones are unbalanced so you do not want to see me get angry. You will not like me when I'm angry!"

Like a pair of boxers ready to wage war in the ring, the two looked ready for mortal combat when LJ stumbled from the hallway, carrying a hat with names in them. She saw the two of them glaring at each other in cold-blood. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked.

"No! We were just _talking_!" Kirsty sizzled, still looking at Angelique before turning and noticing the hat in LJ's hand. "What's that?"

"Oh, Secret Santa! Take a name out of the hat, and you have to give that person a secret present without revealing yourself. By the way, thank you again for helping with these decorations earlier."

"Aw, you're welcome." Kirsty replied sweetly.

Angelique snickered to herself, which caught the attention of Kirsty. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Kirsty sneered.

"You helped with decorating this place?" Angelique asked.

"Yes I did. Not bad for a pregnant woman eh?"

"Oh please, anyone with a functioning brain could fill a room with bright lights and fluffy materials."

"Well I guess that leaves you out." Kirsty muttered sarcastically, with all intention of it being taken seriously.

That's when she finally got a reaction from the Princess. "Excuse me? Are you saying I can't decorate?"

Keeping with a playful and mocking tone, Kirsty grinned at her. "I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you can't do any better than me."

"Really?"

"Really!"

The two glared at each other intensely. Until Angelique slowly walked away while still facing her rival. "Very well then. I know that the rest of this building hasn't been fully decorated, so let's see who can fully enhance each room with their skills quickest and most efficient. And the winner..." She stopped in her tracks, directly under a hanging mistletoe that she was now pointing at. "Will kiss Xipe under this bush."

Kirsty's eyes widened. "Okay two things, one...that's a mistletoe, not a bush!

"Um, technically," LJ piped up nervously as she fidgeted watching the two bicker. "Misletoe is in fact a hemiparasitic which feeds off-"

The club managed ceased in her speech when she realized both Kirsty and Angelique were both giving her a 'Not helping' look.

Kirsty continued. "And two...my husband is _not_ some trophy to be won!"

Angelique winked. "Like that will stop me." She then turned and walked off to begin her mission of decorating the rest of the clubhouse...and winning that kiss from Pinhead.

Kirsty clenched her fists in rage, shocked at the fact that Angelique had made a challenge like that and wanted to get her husband involved in it, no, make him the trophy of the challenge.

Seeing her anger building, LJ whispered. "If you're going to punch something, I'll just walk away now." She did just that, until Kirsty turned to her, looking more pleasant and calm.

"It's fine. I was going to take a name out of this anyway."

LJ looked back at Kirsty perplexed. "Are you sure? Doing the Secret Santa and decorating the rest of the clubhouse, while you're pregnant!? No, you shouldn't..."

"LJ, it's fine. Trust me, if the bitch wants a challenge, then she's gonna get one. I mean come on; this is _Angelique_ we're talking about here. What does she know about Christmas decorations? She didn't even know what a mistletoe was."

"Yeah, speaking of which I don't remember putting that one up there." LJ mumbled to herself as Kirsty reached into the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper, making sure to not see the name. LJ walked away, heading for the main room where the others were.

Once she was out of sight, Kirsty managed to open the paper to reveal the name. Her face paled more so than usual, and her head instinctively shook, praying that it wasn't the name she feared it would be. "No, no, no, no, no...anyone else but...fuck no!"

Finding a present was not going to be easy.

* * *

LJ returned to the main room, watching as Freddy teased Leprechaun and Chucky by making them keep the Christmas tree balanced and holding it up right, while Pinhead looked on with his head in his hands and mumbled something to himself, probably cursing Freddy's immaturity.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" LJ called out. Everyone in the room soon turned to face her. "I have names on a piece of paper in this hat for the Secret Santa; so if you want to take out a name now, go ahead. They've been sorted out randomly. Pinhead? You like to lead by example, would you like to go first?"

Hearing her compliment, Pinhead smiled confidently. "Well, since you put it so nicely."

From behind his back, Freddy and Chucky did a fake gagging motion. Not noticing this, Pinhead was too preoccupied with wondering who he would have to give a secret Santa present to. He hoped that Kirsty's name would be the one to emerge, as long as it wasn't Freddy or Chucky, he could manage just fine.

Reaching his hand inside, he reached for the piece of paper lying at the bottom and pulled it out. With Pinhead unfolding the paper in his hand, LJ made a start on walking around the room and passing the hat to each person for them to see whom they were to give presents to. Pinhead finally unfolded his paper to reveal the name of...Ghostface.

"Oh." Pinhead muttered simply, not sure whether this was a good or bad thing. Then again, it could have been worse. It _could_ have been...

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Right on cue, Freddy yelled at the top of his voice once he saw the name on his paper. "How am I supposed to know what to give to-"

Before he could say a name, LJ slapped a hand onto his mouth, silencing him. "The whole point of Secret Santa is to keep it a secret, stupid!" she said im a sinister manner, not wanting the jolly game to be ruined by Freddy's big mouth, before walking away to find anyone else who hadn't received names from the hat yet.

Freddy looked down at his paper, with Pennywise's name written across it. At least it wasn't Jason. But at least with Jason, he would know to give him a new hockey-mask or something like that, but Pennywise was a different story. He didn't know much about him; so how was he supposed to know what to give him? It took a moment for him to seriously think about his option, before a light bulb flashed on inside his mind. "Ha, I've got it!" Without another word, Freddy took off to find the present he thought would be good for Pennywise.

Meanwhile, a thought then appeared in Pinhead's mind; if this activity was called 'Secret Santa', did that mean he had to deliver the present to the person as Santa Claus himself? After all, he knew that he had to give it anonymously, maybe it'd be while he was dressed as Santa he was supposed to do it, that way no one would recognize him.

Now knowing that he needed a present _and_ a costume, Pinhead quickly rushed to the door of the clubhouse and sprinted outside, hoping that the shops would still be open at this time.

Just as Pinhead left, Kirsty had come walking into the main room, watching as everyone made a frantic dash around the room as if they were looking for the first presents that they could find for each other. Just seeing them reminded her of who she would have to give a present to, and it made her stomach turn each time, seeing that name over and over again in her head.

About to take one step forward, her foot crashed against something heavy that lay on the ground in front of her. She hissed in pain and rubbed her sore foot, seeing what had almost given her a broken foot. A large pot of gold was presented before her, with a label stuck on it which stated;

_**'To Kirsty, **_

_**Merry Christmas with a four-leafed clover to brighten your mood, **_

_**from your Secret Santa.'**_

"Gee, I _wonder_ who this is from?" Kirsty mumbled sarcastically to herself.

All of a sudden, she then felt someone tap harshly on her shoulder. Turning, she was unfortunate enough to once again be stood face to face with Angelique, who had a smug look plastered on her face. "You should really watch where you step."

"Yeah, well, I meant to do that." Kirsty replied confidently, although it probably was best she didn't say that at all. "What do you want anyway?"

The Princess shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing much, just to see the look on your face once you hear that I have won the bet we placed earlier."

At first, Kirsty chuckled at Angelique's boast. "Yeah right. It hasn't even been ten minutes. Are you trying to tell me you decorated the rest of the clubhouse in that amount of time?"

"Yes."

Seeing the seriousness on her face, Kirsty's confidence and chipper mood started to deteriorate. "Seriously?"

"Very," Angelique smirked. "It would appear that the honour of kissing Xipe belongs to me. This is indeed a Happy Christmas for me."

"Hold on...that wasn't…I mean..." Kirsty stuttered, trying to think of some excuse. "You have to be bluffing." She then stormed past Angelique, being sure to brush past her shoulder forcefully, heading for the corridor where they first initiated the challenge.

Immediately, Kirsty could see that Angelique was not bluffing. The once empty walls were now covered in tinsel and bells, the ceiling had dozens of mistletoe and santa hats hanging everywhere. Wherever Kirsty hadn't decorated before, it was now decked out immaculately.

"But...but how..."

"You thought that a little Christmas decorating would cause me trouble? You underestimate me sometimes. And now, I believe I have someone to attend to-"

Before Kirsty could go on a violent rampage against Angelique, Freddy's voice echoed across the club. "HEY EVERYONE! WE STILL HAVE TO DECORATE THE CHRISTMAS TREE!"

The smile on Angelique's face had disappeared quickly hearing those last few words, and hope had returned to Kirsty. There was still one thing left in the clubhouse that hadn't been decorated, and they were now both staring right at it.

They turned to each other one last time, staring into each other's eyes, as if they were trying to force the other to back down. No word was uttered, and like predators in the wild, their movements were slow at first...before all of a sudden, their legs burst to life and the two women made a quick dash for the tree, nearly pushing everyone in their path out of the way, Kirsty had even kicked the pot of gold that was for her across the ground and causing it to crash on top of Leprechaun.

A single gold coin rolled from the pot, right onto the foot of Ghostface, he quickly picked it up and then walked over to the struggled Leprechaun, who was trying to free himself from underneath the heavy pot. Ghostface then dropped the coin onto the pot. "Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa." he whispered with a hoarse voice, trying to disguise his voice and remain anonymous.

While that was going on, Kirsty and Angelique ran into the corner of the room where there were still a few half-empty boxes with what remained of the decorations and those that were meant for the tree. Of course, the tree was much bigger than anyone had planned, so both women knew they had to make sure their decorations would stand out more and really shine.

Kirsty's physical prowess started to slow however. Her arms became weak and she started to grow tired and weary, unable to keep pace with Angelique for very long. She was so far into her pregnancy; she shouldn't be doing this much running about and frantically decorating. All this couldn't be good for either her or the baby, she thought.

Angelique, with her arms full of lights and decorations, was immediately on the tree, decorating it from the bottom to top.

The same couldn't be said for Kirsty, who felt dizzy and looked like she was about to pass out. Before she could fall, she felt gentle arms wrap around her, holding her upwards. "Kirsty, you shouldn't be working yourself up like this."

Recognizing her husband's voice from anywhere, Kirsty smiled now that she had the chance to relax and give herself a break. She fell back smoothly, trusting to fall right into Pinhead's arms...but something didn't feel right. For some reason, he felt more...hairy than usual. Curiously, Kirsty turned and nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight before her...Pinhead in a full Santa suit, with the beard and hat as well.

"What...what are you wearing?"

"We are doing Secret Santa...this is my Santa costume. That reminds me." Letting go of Kirsty for just a few moments, ensuring she was safe and well first, Pinhead walked over to Ghostface and pulled out a flat, wrapped present with balloons strung to it. "Merry Christmas."

Ghostface, like an excited child, grabbed the present and tore off the wrapping to reveal his present. "No way! I've been looking for these country CDs everywhere! Thanks, bro!"

"Don't mention it." Pinhead said before heading back over to Kirsty. "I had to swap one of my knives for that with an old woman who needed some new kitchen utensils."

"Ha, I did it!" Angelique screamed in glee as she placed the last Christmas bauble on the edge of a branch right at the top of the tree. "I decorated the tree before Kirsty. I have emerged victorious! Now Xipe is mi-" Angelique froze as she happened looked down. She was surprised she was a hell of a long distance from the ground from where she was hanging. She had underestimated the size of the tree. The top of her head was practically touching the ceiling. "How did I get up here? Someone help! I demand that someone get me down from here this instant!"

Instead of getting the assistance she wanted, Angelique could only watch as the whole room erupted into laughter and cheers. ''Well, it looks like we've got the star on top of the tree.'' Freddy heckled as he and Chucky high-fived.

"Stop it!" Angelique screamed. "This is not funny! Someone get me down now!"

The club continued to roar with chuckles; even Pinhead had to smile at the sight of Angelique getting stuck up a tree. He felt a hand brush across his chest, and then looked down to be greeted by a seductive look from Kirsty, who gestured for him to look directly above them. He did so, and noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. Knowing what to do next, Pinhead smiled as he and Kirsty leaned in closer to each other and-

"There you are Santa!" PJ shouted as he seemed to leap out of nowhere on top of his father, pulling him away from Kirsty and dragging him to the ground with surprisingly great strength for a 'six year old' looking boy. "You were trying to kiss my mommy again, you Home wrecker! You are the one who should be on the naughty list!"

As his son wrestled him to the ground, Pinhead tried to say something in his defense, but his beard was covering his mouth, leaving his words to come out more like muffled mumbles and grunts.

"PJ, wait!" Kirsty wanted to help, but she was so exhausted from trying to decorate the tree that she couldn't do anything. "Someone help my husband!" she demanded from the others, who were standing around and watching the madness ensue with bare amusement.

Eventually, a few others did try to help pull PJ off of Pinhead, although the youngster's grip was tight and very strong. As soon as he was finally prised off his dad, he was sent to the playroom with the other kids so he could cool down, and so that his father could recover.

Behind them in the meanwhile, Freddy noticed the balloons strung to Ghostface's present and now had the perfect opportunity to get something for Pennywise.

Quickly, without anyone looking, Freddy used his finger knives to snip at one of the strings and steal one balloon and try to sneak up on Pennywise to hand it to him. He even went as far as to use Kirsty as a place to hide.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? Trying to hide while handing the clown his present."

"What are you trying to say? I'm big enough for you to hide behind?" Kirsty scoffed, looking offended as she folded her arms, waiting for Freddy's excuse so she could ignore it and beat him up anyway. However in doing so, her folded piece of paper with the name on it fluttered to the ground right next to Freddy's foot.

Kirsty couldn't reach down to grab it in time, as Freddy snatched it and unfolded it himself to reveal the name..._his_ name!

Kirsty was supposed to give a present to _Freddy_!

"Hey you're my Secret Santa! Where's my present then?" Freddy asked in a frustrated manner, waiting for his present.

"I was going to get to it..._eventually_." Kirsty snorted.

Neither of them had realized that the scuffle with everyone else had stopped, as they were all attention was firmly on Freddy and Kirsty. "What?" the two bitter enemies both asked simultaneously.

Chucky snickered. "I think we know something you could give Freddy for Christmas, Kirsty." he chuckled, pointing up toward the very thing which hung above them.

Kirsty's heart seemed to stop, realizing that what was hanging above them was...mistletoe! To Kirsty's upmost horror, she and Freddy were now currently standing under a _mistletoe_.

Not wanting to pass up this opportunity to get one back at Kirsty, Angelique laughed out and called down. "Well go on then. Looks like I forfeit the bet, so you will have to kiss Frederick under the bush."

"No I don't! That wasn't the...you can't just..." Kirsty muttered loudly, as she then felt Freddy's arm snake its way around her shoulder.

"Oh come on doll, tis the season for giving." he cackled and winked, thinking to himself that he looked pretty cool right now.

That didn't last long though, as Kirsty looked right back at him with a sinister smile. "All right, here's your present!" Without any warning of any kind, Kirsty pulled back her fist and gave Freddy an all-mighty punch right in the kisser, knocking him down to the ground. The entire building was in stunned silence for barely a minute before everyone erupted into cheers, and Pinhead took his wife into his arms and claimed the kiss from her he was rightly entitled to under the very same mistletoe.

"If you like that one," Kirsty cooed with her arms wrapped around Pinhead's neck. "I may even give you another one next Christmas."

"No thanks...I'm good." Freddy whimpered as he checked to see if he still had all his teeth left before mumbling to himself;

"Peace and Goodwill to ALL men, my ass!"

**The End...**


	4. New Year's Resolutions

_A.N - Hello, and a belated Happy New Year to all my readers. :) Sorry this is a little late. It's nothing new, it's the same New Year Special from last year but I'm sure you're not complaining. It's just a little something to kick start 2014...even if this is set at the new year of 2012. Oh well. There'll be a set of brand new specials this coming year if everything goes well. For now, enjoy this. Thanks for reading. Please review!_

* * *

4: New Year's Resolutions

The lead up to New Year is a bit of an anticlimax isn't it?

All in all, it's just a year knocked off from croaking it finally. Such a problem for us mortals, but not so for our friends at the club where in which the most supernatural of slashers and other types of infamous ex killers came to chill, play games, cause havoc or basically just chew the fat as they had nothing else much to do.

Not only that, the gang usually spent their holidays there. New Year was no exception.

And now it was New Year's Eve 2011. Christmas had come and gone, so had the thick blanket of snow which had fallen a week before. It was all slush now, much to the disappointment of the kiddies.

But that didn't matter, because now there was a huge New Year party underway, having been organized by...a grumpy and tired Kirsty Cotton.

Boy was it epic! Streamers, food buffets, balloons...you name it. It was as big as the Christmas party Kirsty had organized along with Tiffany...but it was anything but successful.

Despite all the heart and soul Kirsty had put into the party, there was nothing else much to do, except get completely wasted. Everyone there hated New Year's Eve and didn't see the point of such a cheerful party, and for an entirely other reason of just not wanting to be there anyway the other club members were anything but keen and in party spirit.

Rows of sullen, bored faces lined the room, all belonging to that of the party guests. All slumped in their seats and staring at the same old spot on the wall opposite, and refusing to make eye contact with each other. In no way was this a party, and not in one way lively at all. Except for the kids, of course, who were allowed to stay up to see the New Year in along with their parents. The Krueger-Fitzgerald pups were presently occupied in playing a game of tag with the Cotton-Totec siblings PJ, Aeryn and Ashley; Angel and Glenda were fighting over a Barbie doll and Glen was being sensible by keeping an eye on the babies of the group, with whom included Will Summerskill-Spencer, MJ and Laurie Lesniki-Myers, little Vivi Fitzgerald-Voorhees, and Jennifer and Doc Frasier's little baby girl Annabel.

Still, at least the kids were having some fun.

Meanwhile, in the adult circles, some were attempting to relieve the boredom. Freddy began to blow his breath across the top of his bottle of beer, making an obnoxiously loud whistling tune. Chucky, too, was in on the act of annoying boredom habits by tapping his little plastic fingertips against the wood of the arms of his chair. Jason and Michael were repeatedly clacking their feet against the floor, Angelique was engrossed in filing her nails (again!) and most of the others were heavily glued to a game of Angry Birds on their cell phones.

The only ones bothering with the party were Pinhead, Elliot, Joey, Tiffany and the party organizer herself...

As one could imagine, this frustrated the usually frustrated Mrs Totec.

Kirsty was looking redder and redder by the minute as the creaks and groans of the lofty club seemed more heightened in the silence, and Chucky continued to tap his fingertips against wood. Freddy, also, kept up on his part in frustrating Kirsty with his blissfully ignorant bottle top whistling. With each tap and whistle, Kirsty looked more and more angry, and like a hulking boiler set to explode any minute.

Before long, Freddy and Chucky were working to time and to a kind of musical beat with their taps and whistles, much to Kirsty's annoyance.

Her left eye began to twitch as the beat began to pick up...

_Whistle...tap..._

_Twitch..._

_Whistle...tap..._

_Twitch..._

_Whistle...tap..._

_Twitch, twitch..._

_Whistle, whistle...tap, tap..._

_Twitch..._

Kirsty's fists began to ball on her lap. Every noise there began to reverberate louder and more obnoxiously.

_Whistle, whistle...tap, tap...whistle, whistle..._

_Tap, tap...whistle, whistle..._

_Twitch..._

_Tap...whistle...tap...whistle...tap...whistle..._

_Twitch..._

_Whistle...whistle...whistle...tappedy tap tap..._

_Twitch..._

Suddenly, it went all quiet. It looked as if they'd gotten bored with the game, and Kirsty smiled wanly and breathed a sigh of relief.

_WHISTLE...WHISTLE..._

_TAP...TAP..._

"ARGH! WILL THE BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP THAT!?" Kirsty finally screamed at the dumbstruck pair. "You're driving me completely insane!"

Freddy huffed and put his bottle down. "Pfft! 'Cuse ME Princess, but maybe if your party didn't completely suck then I wouldn't have to amuse myself with this bottle of cheap beer in the first place!"

Pinhead, Joey, Elliot, and practically everyone there had to hold Kirsty back from kicking Freddy's rear into a whole other dimension for that little comment.

"C'mere and say that to my face, Krueger!" Kirsty yelled, her face all red like she was a lobster just fresh from being boiled as she was restrained by her husband and the others. "Come on! I dare ya, you coward!"

"Kirsty, please!" Pinhead begged of his frustrated and pissed off wife, trying to soothe her as gently as possible. "Calm down, my darling. It's supposed to be an eventful night. A night for fun. Must we all remember this New Year as the one where you got angered and hospitalized Frederick?"

"Hey!" Freddy groaned at that comment, folding his arms and pouting. "I resent that. No damn woman ever put me in a hospital, and no woman ever will!"

Freddy regretted that comment bitterly, as before he knew it Kirsty somehow managed to yank free of the many arms restraining her and leapt on him, pummeling him into the ground.

Pinhead shook his head slowly and face palmed at the image of the woman he loved beating the Dream Demon black and blue. "Why, just..._why_?!" the Cenobite muttered despairingly.

Once the dust cleared, and a groaning Freddy was lying parallel with his limbs all mangled and wrapped around his head, Kirsty emerged from the battle with the biggest, beaming smile playing against her ruby lips. "Well..." she murmured, unrolling her sleeves and dusting her hands. "That was therapeutic."

Freddy managed a weak groan. "Glad you're happy, you little-"

The Dream Demon was kicked in the groin for his trouble by Mrs Totec. "Did I say you could talk!?" she snarled, with a frown, but then her chirpiness returned as quickly as it disappeared. "ANYWAYS! Did _someone_ mention that this was supposed to be an_ eventful _night?"

Everyone else stood dumbstruck at Cotton woman, watching and gulping nervously as she walked up to her wide eyed hubby and grinded into him. "Oh yeah. I remember now. You said that, didn't you Pinny-Poo?" she cooed, walking her fingers along his chest seductively. "Well, let's us make this a night to remember now, eh?"

Pinhead gulped. "Well, I-"

The Dark Prince was stopped mid-sentence by Kirsty's hands gripping his shirt and pulling him right into her face.

"Let's make this a night to truly remember..."

He was unprepared for Kirsty to drag him hornily away into another room without warning. It didn't take long, when the couple was out of sight, for the moans and groans of some kinky love making to fill the room.

_"Oooooooh! PINNY! Yes! Oh YES! RIGHT THERE! YEAH! OH BABY!"_

As you could imagine, there was a lot of shuffling and coughing nervously and avoiding one another's stares as Kirsty and her reluctant husband did their thing. Such a shame that even the thick walls of the club didn't cover the noises they made. Mainly Kirsty's screams.

"Yeah. What a _GREAT_ New Year so far. Peachy!" Joey Summerskill moaned to her husband Elliot.

"I tend to agree. I've seen better in my time." Elliot piped in.

"Ugh. Don't start banging on about the war, Gramps. That story's getting old." Freddy moaned as he got himself off the floor and dusted himself down.

Joey lunged at Freddy. "Don't speak to my husband like that you little-"

"Aunt Joey?" came a sweet little child's voice at her hip, suddenly feeling what felt like a tiny hand tugging at her skirt. "What's mommy and daddy doin'?"

Joey had totally forgotten that there were many small children in the room, including a very curious and nosy little PJ - Kirsty and Pinhead's son; the end result of their first bout of horniness, Joey had heard one of the other club members say of the boy.

Joey forced a grin while trying to cover up his ears. "Well, erm..."

"Are Aunt Kirsty and Uncle Pinhead eating ice cream?" piped up Glen.

"Say what?"

"Are mommy and daddy watching a scarwee movie?" PJ's first little sister, Aeryn, asked.

"Um..."

"No, you losers! They're having sex!"

Joey turned, staring wide eyed at little Glenda Tilly-Ray, gasping at what such a small child had just blurted out.

As one could imagine, Chucky was one proud father, wiping away a tear in happiness at what his daughter just announced. "That's my baby girl." the doll gushed, while Tiffany suddenly smacked him across the head.

"Chucky! Don't encourage her!" the horrified mother sneered at her hubby before turning to her daughter. "Young lady, don't you EVER say that word again."

Glenda just shrugged at her mother nonchalantly. "Whatever."

"Watz sex?" the current youngest Cotton-Totec child, Ashley, asked sweetly.

All the adults there, with the exception of Freddy and Chucky, all gasped stood with their eyes bulging out as the flame haired daughter of Chucky grinned to the sweet little girl who was a carbon copy of Kirsty Cotton.

"Well, it's where the daddy puts his pe-"

But then, to her annoyance, Glenda's mouth was covered up by Joey's hand. "It's nothing for you kids to know!" she said sternly. "It's adult stuff. Now go play somewhere else. Somewhere far away from where you can hear those..._noises_."

The kids all groaned in unison, and went to the specially made kid's play area together, which was just as well - as Kirsty's orgasmic screams grew louder and more passionate.

"Oh God, how much longer dammit!?" Joey groaned, covering her ears.

"Maybe they're going for a new world record or somethin'..." Freddy said. "See how long they can bang each other till midnight."

Joey glared at the Dream Demon, knowing the current time was only 11:05pm. "Let's pray to God that _isn't_ true!"

"I know!" Elliot announced out of the blue. "Let's talk of our New Year's Resolutions to help pass the time, and to also keep our minds off-"

_"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH PINNEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

"...That." the World War One Veteran groaned, finally finishing his sentence after being rather rudely cut off by Kirsty's violent love making screams.

Joey smiled. "That's a great idea, honey." she cooed, kissing Elliot's lips. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"Indeed." Elliot winked back.

"Oh please! Don't you two start!" Freddy grumbled. "It's bad enough with Mr Freakin Super-stud and his randy wife up there without you getting jiggy with it too..."

"Ah, put a sock in it, Krueger." Joey shouted back.

"Ok," Elliot piped in before more blood could be spilt. "Who wants to go first with their resolutions? And remember, we all have to stick by them through the year-"

"Stick to what?"

Elliot was cut off by Kirsty who was at long last returning after nearly half an hour of sexy shenanigans with her hunky hubby Pinhead. She looked rather fabulous, radiant, rested, and happy with herself. Pinhead on the other hand looked drained and pale - well, more than usual, shabby and rough. His clothes were torn and his pants were undone, shirt untucked. Blimey, we don't need for anyone to draw us any pictures to help us understand what happened between those two, eh? ;)

But right now, Kirsty was back and wanted in on whatever it was Elliot was planning.

"Oh, Kirsty. You're back." Elliot smiled.

"Boy, you look like you've been dragged through a edge backwards...then shoved into a washing machine." Freddy snickered at poor disheveled Pinhead who just groaned in response.

"I'll have bruises where I've never had bruises before by tomorrow." the Cenobite sighed.

"Don't be silly, Pinny. You enjoyed it, really." Kirsty grinned. "So, what's this game you want us to play Elliot?"

"Oh, well..."

"Basically," Joey said. "We all have to come up with a New Year's Resolution."

"And you were gonna start without ME?!"

The gang found themselves gulping and shrinking away again when Kirsty exploded.

Joey smiled sheepishly, as did Elliot. Kirsty tapped her foot impatiently.

"Erm..." Elliot began to say.

"Well?" Kirsty demanded.

Joey laughed lightly. "Course we weren't gonna start without you, Kirsty." she said, her fingers crossing behind her back and smiling in a way that would hopefully pacify Kirsty. "Would you think I'd ever really do a thing like that? And to my best buddy?"

"She has a point, Kirsty dear." Pinhead put in sweetly, placing his arm around her hoping to appease her.

"Don't touch me, Totec!" Kirsty grunted, shoving off her husband's arm. "You've had your fun for the day."

Pinhead groaned at that, shaking his head, and gazing apologetically to the other club members as the insane Cotton woman went to sit down. "I am sorry on behalf of Kirsty." he sighed, rubbing her huge baby belly. "She's very hormonal at the moment."

"Gee! No kiddin'!" Freddy muttered, risking Kirsty's wrath. Fortunately for the Dream Demon, she didn't hear him.

"Alright..." Kirsty suddenly piped up. "You wanna talk about resolutions? Let's do it then. Starting with..."

_'Please not me! ANYBODY but me!' _Freddy pleadingly thought to himself.

"Krueger!"

"Dammit!"

Kirsty grinned sadistically, pointing at the burnt Dream Stalker, whose despair and disappointment knew no bounds.

"Damn you, Kirsty!" he muttered. "You want a resolution, eh!? Well here it is, bitch! I'm. Gonna. KILL. _YOU_!"

Kirsty was unafraid by Freddy's threat, but just as he made his announcement, a hooked chain shot out from the shadows and the end wrapped around Freddy's wrist.

Oh yeah. I think we all know where that came from.

"Frederick Charles Melanie Krueger!" Pinhead snarled furiously. "How DARE you threaten my wife and the mother of my children!"

"And how DARE you remind everyone here of my stupid middle name, Pincushion!" Freddy yelled back, steaming mad by the laughter that was echoing through the club at his ridiculous second middle name.

Pinhead and Freddy were all but coming to blows, when Elliot suddenly got between the two. "That's enough, chaps." he said sternly. "Are we really going to spend the rest of this evening till midnight fighting amongst ourselves? Or are we going to be civil with one another and speak of our resolutions in a friendly manner?"

Pinhead sighed and lowered his head, while Freddy huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Friendly manner." both men chorused.

Elliot smiled. "Good. Well, let us begin shall we?"

While the army Captain skipped off merrily (not literally lol), Pinhead and Freddy returned to glaring to each other briefly just as Pinhead released his chain on Freddy's wrist. It was a death glare to end all death glares before the two men stomped off in their own separate directions; Pinhead with Kirsty, who engulfed him in a hug in appreciation for his defense of her, and Freddy with Ginger, who just smacked her hubby across the head for his stupidity.

"Alright then, where were we?" Elliot said. "Oh yes. Frederick. You first, dear chap."

Freddy groaned painfully. "Do I HAVE to?"

"Yes." Elliot replied.

Freddy gazed at all the expectant faces around him, some amused, some eager, and some with sadistic glee.

"I say Freddy should phone his mom more often." Kirsty tittered.

Freddy glared at Kirsty. "Fuck you, bitch! That's not funny!"

"People, please! Let's talk sensibly." Pinhead reasoned.

Freddy sighed heartily. "ALRIGHT! You wanna know my resolution?! Well HERE it is!"

Everyone waited in anticipation.

"...I'm...going to write a novel."

It was quiet for a while, everyone stared and the creaks and groans of the building sounded more prominent as Freddy's announcement sunk in. But then...

All that resided there burst into uncontrollable laughter. All LMFAO-ing and ROTFL-ing at the thought of Freddy writing a novel of all things.

"Oh GOD that's hilarious! Nice one, Fred!" Chucky chuckled.

"I'm serious!" Freddy shouted.

"Yeah right, and _I'M _JK Rowling!"

Elliot was the only one not really laughing. "Well, I think it's a very positive plan. You should stick to that, Frederick."

"Pffuit! Yeah. He'll stick it out, then in two weeks he'll quit through sucking too bad." Chucky sniggered, mocking Freddy.

But before anymore violence could erupt, Pinhead piped up. "Alright. Anyone else have any resolutions they wish to share with the rest of us?"

Everyone stared to their feet for a brief while, but then out of nowhere...

"I wanna start doing yoga!" Candyman said, trying his best to ignore the sniggers and teasing.

"I want to finally seduce Xipe and have him for my own consort!" Angelique purred, finally speaking up after being silent for so long. Kirsty gave her one helluva death glare.

"Dream on, Princess!" Mrs Totec snarled.

Meanwhile, back to the resolutions...

"I want meself some more gold!" Leprechaun declared, making everyone facepalm.

"I want to finally win the heart of that special someone." Djjinn said, winking to Lilith, who just huffed and folded her arms.

"Mine is to get as far away from _YOU_ as possible!" Lilith muttered.

"Mine would be to get more floaty balloons. The sewer is so dull." Pennywise sighed.

"Haven't you got enough balloons already, Krusty!?" Freddy asked the clown, who - yes, was surrounded by loads of balloons. He just greedily wanted more.

Pennywise just snarled and bared his demon-teeth at Freddy in response.

"Oh I got one..." Freddy laughed, ignoring Pennywise's threat. "Seek out a good dentist."

While Freddy and the demon clown bickered, the rest went on with their resolutions.

"So God help me I'm gonna see to it that I help Julian discover more..._modern_ clothing!" Jennifer said of her old fashioned boyfriend Doc Frasier who lovingly cradled baby Annabel in his arms. "I'm sick of people thinking we're father and daughter!"

"Hey!" the Southern doctor complained. But then the look of hurt across his face melted, only to be replaced with a flirtatious look. "Well, mah New Year's Resolution would be to show mah little Jen newer and more ambitious moves in the bedroom." He winked at Jennifer, who - if you know off by heart by now at what them two are like - jumped on him hornily and they then started making out. Not without passing their baby daughter on to someone else first of course. Poor mite.

Everyone facepalmed even harder at the ravenous pair. Pfft. At least when Kirsty and Pinhead made out they went to a whole other room away from public view, unlike these two.

"Well my resolution would be..." Ginger called out over the pleasure cries of Jennifer. "...to kick Freddy into shape."

Freddy grumbled at that. "Don't you _'kick' _me about enough already, woman!?"

"Anyhoos!" Tiffany suddenly cut in. "Mine would be to have the Hollywood role of my dreams! So God help me I'm gonna pester my agent until he gets it for me."

Bridget and Needy were characteristically a little quiet as you'd imagine.

"What about you two fine ladies?" Pinhead asked politely.

The two blushed.

"Well..." Needy began.

"I know...to kill _Low Shoulder _once and for all! Ha! I knew it!" Freddy laughed.

Needy's face darkened. "Bastards!"

Guess Freddy got that one right.

"Well, mine would be..." Bridget said. "...to produce a brother or sister for Vivi to play with."

Even though of course he never talked, Jason could express through his eyes that he was shocked by his girlfriend's announcement. It looked like any minute now he was going to panic and jump out the nearest window in attempt of escape. It was definitely something which of course amused Freddy no end.

"Bwuhahahaha! Sucks to be you, Hockey Puck!" the Dream Demon giggled, totally unfazed by Jason's death glare. "So, you big momma's boy," He went on. "How about you? What's your resolution?"

Jason remained silent on the issue. As of course he would.

"What's the matter? Too dumb and slow to think up one so you let your bitch do it for ya!?"

Jason didn't just glare at Freddy this time, he stormed over to him and started brutally beating the living daylights out of him. Elliot and Pinhead had to separate the two.

After some stern words for the hockey masked zombie and Dream Demon, the resolution talk went on.

"Michael..." Pinhead addressed the equally and ever as so quiet towering Halloween slasher. "What would be your resolution?"

"To find a new fuckin' holiday to stalk and slash during that's what!" Freddy groaned through the pain, and risking the wrath of another masked giant.

And yes, Michael wasn't amused at all. But he graciously ignored Freddy, got a pen and wrote down on a piece of paper to show to Pinhead what his resolution was.

Pinhead read the paper, and smiled. "Ah, as well as telling Frederick to shut up, both Michael and Jason together wish to start going on more creative dates than just a meal or the cinema."

Both Needy and Bridget awwed at their boyfriends' sweet proposals, while Freddy snickered to himself.

"Lame." he tittered.

"Enough of the running commentary, Krueger!" Kirsty sneered. "No one is interested in what you have to say."

"Ok, my New Year Resolution would be..."Joey put in quickly before another fight could erupt. "...to see the whole world with my darling Elly-Poo."

Some laughed, some smiled at the sentiment, and some groaned. Elliot took his wife in his arms and kissed her.

"Oh Joanne, how co-incidental." Elliot gushed. "That was my Resolution too! To take you for a round the world trip."

"Oh really, Soldier boy?!" Freddy snickered. "Well I woulda thought yours would be to learn how to use a computer and stop single-handedly destroying Facebook with accidental viruses everytime you go on there...or better yet - learn how to use all modern technology, period!"

"SHUT UP KRUEGER!" everyone, and I mean EVERYONE there, shouted at the Dream Demon.

Then, all attention was turned to Chucky who groaned.

"Do I have to!?" he muttered.

"Yeah, Chucky, you do!" Tiffany ordered.

The doll sighed. "Ok! Well, my resolution would be to find a much taller body to transfer my soul into. I'm sick of this Goddamn doll body!"

"No Charles." Pinhead said. "You know that you cannot transfer your soul into another body...it's against the rules of this club."

"Dammit!" Chucky grumbled.

"I know..." Tiffany piped in. "How's about your resolution be you do more housework around our place, to help out with the kids more, do the dishes more often..."

"No way, Tiff!" Chucky interrupted.

"Yes way, Chucky! Or there'll be no nooky for you. Ever again!" Tiffany warned.

Chucky paled, or the closest approximation of what pale on a doll's plastic complexion would look like, and gulped. Then he dropped his head in defeat. "Alright, Tiff. You win! I'll do more..." he squeaked at this, like it was the most painful thing to say. "..._housework_."

Tiffany patted his head happily. "Good boy."

So, elsewhere, it was now down to Kirsty and Pinhead. Each had their own secret resolution, and now it was time for them to reveal it.

"Ok, now for my resolution." Kirsty said. "Well, I..."

"...Need to stop being a big fat meanie!"

Kirsty glared at Freddy. "I'm not big! I'm not FAT! AND I'M NOT A MEANIE!" she protested angrily. "I'll have you know that I'm not fat...I'm pregnant! I'm carrying a baby that's due any day now. And I'm hormonal, and you bug the hell outta me! So excuse _ME_ for being a little angry now and again!"

"A little angry?!" Freddy spluttered. "You take the Incredible Hulk rage to a whole new league! And I got scars were I shouldn't have scars! And I hurt in places you don't even wanna know." He sniffled at that. "And all because you can't control yourself!"

"He's right, Kirsty."

The Cotton woman couldn't believe her ears at what Pinhead had just said. "WHAT did you say!?" Kirsty snarled at her hubby.

Pinhead coughed nervously, but firmly stood his ground. "Kirsty, darling, you have a bit of an anger management problem."

"I DO NOT HAVE A-" Kirsty began to shout, but then started to calm down as soon as she realized she was practically proving Freddy right. "I don't have an anger problem, Pinny. I'm just..." She glared at Freddy. "...angry at_ certain _people."

"Please Kirsty, you need to try and control yourself a little more. I think perhaps you need to go to group therapy." Pinhead suggested.

"Are you kidding me, Xipe Elvis Totec!?" Kirsty folded her arms. "I ain't goin' no group therapy!"

Whilst everyone laughed, Pinhead ignored the mocking laughter and continued. "You have to admit that you sometimes...or rather, all the time you let your anger overwhelm you. It's not healthy Kirsty. You need to sort it out. For yourself. Not for me, or Frederick. For you. And if not for you, then for the baby and our son and daughters." He lowered his gaze and then began to rub her baby belly. "Please?"

Kirsty couldn't help but melt over Pinhead's speech. Her anger dissipated slowly, and she found herself embracing a nervous Pinhead in her arms. "Alright, Pinny." she cooed. "If it's so important to you, then I'll try and look for a group someplace and get this temper of mine under control."

Everyone, including Pinhead, sighed at relief at that.

"Hey, and why don't ya go in for some therapy for your crazy horniness too while you're there?" Freddy giggled.

"Shut up, Krueger." Kirsty growled calmly, still hugging Pinhead.

"Thank you, Kirsty." the Cenobite said sweetly.

"Yeah, well. Let's hope that it's worth my while." Kirsty said. "Alright then, Pinny - what's your resolution?"

Pinhead smiled at his beautiful wife. "Well, I want to..."

"...Dump Kirsty to be with MEEEEEEEE!" Angelique piped in deludedly.

Kirsty said nothing. Just stood there with a deadpan poker face.

"No." Pinhead told her firmly.

"What about me?" Lilith winked to him, ignorant of Djinn sobbing in the background.

"It's never too late to be with me either, Pinny." Jennifer cooed.

"What?!" Doc spluttered.

"No!" Pinhead cut in. "It's nothing to do with you, ladies."

"I know! World Domination!" Freddy winked.

Pinhead's poker face matched Kirsty's. "Never again. And I truly mean it."

"So, what, you'll go in the opposite direction and become Superman?!" Freddy chuckled.

"NO!" Pinhead shouted back.

"How about you, Kirsty, Joey and Elliot open a swinger's club!?" Chucky blurted out suddenly. "Me and Tiff would be happy to oblige to that."

Tiffany smacked him across the head. "No we won't, you deluded pervert!"

Pinhead's face creased more with frustration. "That is disgusting, Charles! I would never cheat on Kirsty. And I certainly would not sleep with Joey, and I'm very certain the feeling is mutual."

Joey didn't say anything. Just nodded calmly with a face like thunder. Elliot's face was too consumed with indignation.

"Can I tell of my resolution before the night is up, please?!" Pinhead moaned.

Freddy carelessly made a gesture as to say 'Go ahead.'

The Cenobite smiled. "Well, I..."

But then, he was cut off by the club's clocks which obnoxiously heralded midnight with their twelve chimes. Fireworks were being set off outside and people were gathering in the streets outside, hugging one another and singing _Auld Lang Syne_.

"It's New Year already?" Pinhead gasped. "The time went so quickly."

Before they knew it, most members of the club were embracing one another and wishing each other a Happy New Year. Kirsty had grabbed her hubby and planted a passionate kiss on his lips while everyone else piled onto the streets to join in with the singing and watching the fireworks.

"Happy 2012, Xipe." she cooed.

"Same to you, Kirsty my sweet." he said back.

"Now what was you gonna say about your Resolution, Pinny?" Kirsty asked after a brief silence.

"Well..." Pinhead began. "My resolution is always the same as the last one...make you and our children as humanly happy as possible."

Kirsty awwed at that. "That's so sweet. Well, I can say this; you always do manage to succeed."

"I believe so." Pinhead replied with a glint in his eye.

"Yeah." Kirsty laughed. "Let's see how long these lot go with their resolutions."

Speaking of which, the gang all piled back into the club, covered in party streamers and cracking open more bottles of booze.

"Here's to another crappy New Year!" Freddy mumbled, knocking back the booze.

"Here, here." Chucky agreed, too necking the booze.

"We haven't made our rezzy-lusons yet, mommy." came a voice in the corner.

Kirsty and the others turned to see the kids stood in the doorway to the main club room, led by PJ.

"You kids have resolutions?" Kirsty inquired, amused.

The rest of the gang began laughing.

"Yes mommy." PJ replied. "We've all thought about it and we are gonna make it come twue."

"And what would that be, my boy?" Pinhead asked, amusement glittering his coal eyes.

PJ smiled, as did the other kids.

"To have sex." the grid faced boy said with the most innocent straight face.

Obviously, he had no idea what that meant, and neither did the other kids. Even Glenda.

But that didn't amuse the adults, except Chucky and Freddy who were rolling around laughing their heads off. All the parents stood rooted to the spot, their faces unimpressed and white as sheets.

"Secks!" little baby William Summerskill-Spencer sweetly cooed as he crawled along the floor, making the other kids giggle. And for his parents to almost faint with shock at his first word.

Obviously, the parents had had enough for one night, and it was evident as they all screamed in unison with their rows of unamused faces;

"Time for bed!"

Whilst the children pouted and folded their arms, their parents were unprepared for a pain-filled, agonized screech coming from among them.

"Ooooh!" Kirsty hissed out, clutching her baby belly like her life depended on it. Her brow suddenly became saturated in sweat.

"Honey?" her hubby Pinhead asked in concern, racing to her side and wrapping his arms around her.

The Cotton woman turned to him, a pain ridden forced smile playing upon her lips. She rubbed her stomach with vigor as she gasped;

"Pinhead, I think I'm in labour!"

**To be continued in the main fic... :D**

* * *

_~ Ah, yes, to be continued in the main fic indeed. ;) I thought this might surprise you. The continuation of Kirsty's labour will come up at some point in the main fic. Not quite yet, because timeline wise we're not there yet. But I have such great and funny ideas for when Kirsty's in labour at the hospital, and Pinhead and co get into scrapes in the meanwhile. XD Hope that you'll like it. For now, please comment on this. Let me know how I did. Thanks for reading. ~_


End file.
